From A Window Above (Only You)
by Gloryofluv
Summary: She was called to answer a query that only Hermione could answer; a knack for remembering texts and other oddities was exactly what was needed to solve an issue. Did she bite off more than she could chew when craving one last adventure before her world turned tame? Will that risk take her for more with someone they thought dead? Only time will tell; only one man could answer that.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ She was called upon to answer a question that only Hermione Granger could answer. A bookish witch with a knack for remembering texts and other oddities was precisely what was needed to solve an issue in the sands of another land... However, did she unknowingly bite off more than she could chew when thirsting for one last adventure before her world turned domestic? Will that immediate risk take her for a new ride with someone they thought to have died years ago? Only time will tell, and only one man can answer that question.

"Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels."

 **Hermione,**

 **I need a huge favor. We stumbled upon a pyramid in Egypt, but that isn't the issue. The problem we are having is that I can't figure out the translations for this. It seems almost scary and confusing because a few of the symbols don't match any of the tombs nearby. I know you are well learned in ancient wizard pictographs and told the crew you could take a crack at it with ease. Can you come to check out this chamber? I will buy you and Ron a considerable wedding gift if you say you will. Please? It is unprecedented that we don't know what we are up against.**

 **Bill Weasley**

Hermione wrapped the face mask over her nose as they walked in the sands. She had just used the portkey and felt beyond a bit disheveled. The lands were a blend of wild sands and a lush river she knew to be the Nile. Before her was a tiny structure, no larger than a two-story house, but it held an odd timeless factor. Bill was waving at her while the winds blew over the dunes. He led her to a group of tents and shifted as they walked through the barrier into the campgrounds. She loosened her protective clothing and glanced around at the officials.

"Good day, Miss Granger, it is lovely to see you," An older wizard declared as he approached.

"Hello, you requested me personally? I hope I can help," Hermione sighed.

"My name is Michael Chase," a young blond wizard declared.

"Derrick Meekins," the darker-haired young wizard echoed as they both shook her hand.

"Alad Warren, head of operations out here," the older wizard murmured shaking her hand.

Bill hemmed and bobbed his head. "Well, we were in quite the conundrum, Hermione. They had called me, but it is a bit over my head. The writing is beyond anything we have read on this cursed chamber. We translated 'death,' and that was quite enough for any of us not to chance."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Well, what is the fundamental lettering of the language?"

"Pre-Egyptian most certainly. The vault was built under one of the older pyramids. At first, we thought it was just another treasure chamber, but we saw a few symbols we didn't recognize." The older wizard announced and waved her over.

The witch followed and unwrapped her face so she could analyze the pages. It was photographs and pictographs with guesses on their meanings. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Her fingers traced them with interest and her cogs started turning double time.

"Well, that's the Nile," she murmured as she traced a few squiggly lines. "These pre-date Menes wizard hieroglyphs."

"How does she know this?" Michael whispered to Derrick.

"Chase, she is a witch who spends her free time reading. I knew she was the one to call." Bill declared, peering over her shoulder. "This, this is curious right here," he said and pointed to an arch next to the Nile.

"But that isn't Egyptian, Bill. That is a Sumerian wizard script," Hermione murmured and dug through her bag.

She held out a book and placed it open, flipping to almost the center. "See the lines are similar, even the figures. However, this pre-dates the book's script."

Hermione stood up and bobbed her head. "Alright, gentlemen, lead me to this chamber."

It was like the men shivered in anxiety and they agreed solemnly to lead her there. Bill scooped the woman under his arm and sighed. "Hermione, you are the last person I want to endanger so any sniff of trouble and I am taking you out."

She laughed as they reached the entrance. "Bill, I am quite certain you all are over reacting. There would be far more protection if it was a serious curse."

"Miss Granger, in all due respect, we have seen less protection on treasure than we have on this tomb." The older wizard announced. "Now, watch your step. The stairs were not built with the intention of constant use."

The hallway was thin, but the wizards had lit it as they traversed down. After a few moments, they entered a large chamber and Hermione gasped. "Oh, my stars," she grumbled and glanced around.

It was amazing. No, that word fell short. There were constellations all over the chamber that glittered against the dark walls. It was literally all the stars in the visible constellations. Hermione walked away from Bill toward the center of the chamber. It was absolutely stunning as she pivoted slowly.

"Hermione, over here," Bill called out.

The witch shook herself and walked over to the large stone doorway that was sealed. There were etchings all over it and it seemed so out of place. It all was scrabbled aside from the sphere surrounded by the unusual markings. "This is all… bizarre," Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers along the engravings.

Bill pointed to a symbol. "This, we were concerned when we saw this." He declared.

Hermione went to work and ran her fingers over the symbol and the ones near it. "It looks like- a warning," Hermione hemmed and frowned. "No, not quite. It isn't as ominous as it seems."

"What is it?" Bill whispered.

"I don't know, Bill. It mentions a gate. A window to something. It doesn't make much sense," Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand.

"Woah, girl! Don't cast in here," Derrick shouted with a sharp tone.

Without listening, Hermione tapped her wand to the symbols and they all shimmered blue. It wasn't that she wasn't aware of the dangers, but there was no evidence of issues in the script. Hermione backed up as Bill skirted toward the group at the entrance to the stairwell. "Hermione! Get out of here," he shouted as the stars started to glow brightly.

Hermione shook her head and walked toward the center of the chamber and the stone. "It is fine. Just a projection spell." She murmured and raised her wand up, flicking it.

The symbols flew off the wall and toward her as the chamber darkened. "What is she doing? What if she opens it up and we all get hexed?" one of the other wizard's growled.

"It isn't cursed, gentlemen. It is a chamber within a chamber. The sphere is encircling a gate. I just need to see…" She murmured as she flicked her wand from marking to marking in question. "There!"

The etchings she had tapped glimmered gold and flew at her. What Hermione didn't see was the golden wings as stretched around her as the chamber rumbled and shook. There was panic among the wizards until the wall rolled away and another room was revealed. The witch walked forward and her eyebrows rose as she saw what was inside. "Oh, no." she muttered causing the men to nearly launch at her side.

"Hermione… what did we find?" Bill asked as he entered the room.

The stone archway was menacing as it was erect in the middle of a dark chamber. The only thing that produced light was the curtain that swayed inside of the archway. Hermione once could not hear the voices that Harry claimed… but now she did in this room. They were intrusive and indescribable as they all entered with their wands lit. "It is another Veil gate…" Warren murmured, and Hermione could hear in his voice the confusion she felt.

The difference in this gate was profound. The arch was covered in pictographs and etchings while the misty curtain was a green tint. "We have to contact the minister," Hermione mumbled as she shivered.

"Most certainly. This is above Curse breakers," Bill declared and tugged at the witch who stood planted. "We need to leave, can you seal the room?"

"No, Bill, there is no sealing it. I solved the puzzle. I thought it was saying a gate to another room, I didn't know it was meaning another plane of existence," Hermione sighed and looked away from the arch.

"Why didn't you tell us, girl!" Alad hissed, gripping his wand tightly. "We asked for your help, not to possibly bring death upon us."

"The floods are coming. We need to get out of here, Warren. This place is going to be underwater by morning," one of the younger men said.

Bill convinced Hermione to leave the room despite her morbid interests to read the etchings on the archway. The small group left the chambers under the pyramid with little conversation. No one wanted to admit the gob smacking revelation that came from finding the Veil gate. It wasn't until they were back to camp and relaxing that Hermione was pouring over the texts on the table.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would they seal away the chambers?" She sighed and looked over the notes.

Bill glanced down next to her and huffed. "Hermione, you can't just go all renegade here. These people are highly concerned with curses, myths and land. Alad Warren has been curse breaking for years. Chase and Meekins studied under me. You should have said what your findings were."

Hermione glanced back at him with a guilty expression. "I am sorry, Bill. I was curious. It has been forever since I have had an adventure and it got the best of me."

"If you plan to help us, you need to be aware that yours and everyone else's lives are at stake out here."

"I promise. Let me do some reports to hand over. Contact Shacklebolt for me?"

The Weasley reluctantly left her to work and sulk in her blame. The sun was setting in the distance as she started to take notes on everything that had occurred and the hieroglyphs she translated. The wizards were sitting at a campfire and talking amongst themselves, though Hermione could plainly hear them.

"It is a sign. Sirius is bright tonight and the gods are unhappy," Warren murmured and tossed a stick in the fire.

"Relax old man. We will unflood the pyramid tomorrow when the Unbreakables get here. There is no way they won't want a finger or two in this mess." Chase sighed shaking his head.

"Did you see her wings? That is an ill omen," Meekins muttered and the older wizard motioned agreement.

Hermione knew the blame was on herself. Why did she have such a strong desire to open it? She didn't even warn them and that was very little like herself. It was true. She was growing bored of all the paperwork she did daily these days. It made her happy to actively be bettering the world, but a piece of her thirst for adventure.

She was scratching away at her findings with a quill and exhaled. It was odd. The tight-lipped story of the veil in Britain was eerie, but this was just odd. This pre-dated anything they guessed about the gate in Britain. If it wasn't made by a curious wizard in the Founder's era, then what did this one mean? These people hardly could form words to a page, yet here they were staring at a Veil arch like it just grew out of the ground.

Glancing out at the Nile, Hermione frowned at the concept. Even in muggle history, it was very clear that these people were oddly efficient and ahead. However, magic explained that. Or did it? She wasn't sure and now had several books splayed out on the table in frustration. How? What created it? Why was it different? She was going to drive herself batty with contemplation.

"Granger, get your arse over here. Come get some ale and food in your belly," Chase shouted.

Hermione glanced up at them as they waved her over. Sighing, the witch set down her quill and marched over. "I can't explain it. I am completely baffled that it would be out here." She grumbled and flopped down on the bench next to Bill.

"How did Ron take your sudden trip?" He asked, trying to misdirect her mindset.

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her sand covered face. "How do you think? He blamed boredom and told me to bring him back a souvenir. It always surprises me of his compliance to my workload."

"Why is that a problem?" Bill snorted and waved his hand. "Fleur would be yanking my ear if she knew I was ecstatic that they said they needed me."

"It isn't a problem. Not really. I just am not sure if he is happy. We stopped arguing about a year back. I am not sure if it is because he is happy, or he is just as bored as I am with my job at times."

The other wizards glanced at each other. "Granger, you talk about your fiancé like he is breaking your arm." Meekins declared before sipping his mug.

"Just a lull, Hermione. Everyone goes through them. Remember, Ron was not expecting to enjoy the quiet life of working in a shop." Bill responded and nudged her as she drank a sip of her cup.

Alad glanced up and frowned at the pyramid. The young wizards followed his gaze and they all stood up. It was like a slow-motion movie… A figure had exited the structure and his clothing bellowed in the wind around him. They all stood up and remained still, terror as tangible as the vision in front of them. Whoever had exited the pyramid, did not enter; no barriers were broken since they left.

The sun had set, and the world was dark, but still, the figure marched forward directly toward them. It wasn't until he started to take shape that Hermione's glass fell from her hand and spilled on the sand below them. The man who had left the chamber wasn't supposed to be there. This man had died… eight years ago. Sirius Orion Black was holding onto his coat as he approached the barrier of their campsite and stumbled upon the befuddled group.

"Sirius?" Hermione breathed.

Like a rock to the head, the man's classic grin rose to his face and he arched an eyebrow. "I am Sirius, but your faces are oddly familiar." He paused and shifted his gaze around. "Where the bloody hell am I and what am I doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Just a little run down on the concept. I dabbled and played with a bit of Sirius and its importance to Egyptian culture. The reference to certain things were nods to that as well as the golden wings… In case you aren't as nerdy as me. The goddess Isis is one that deals with resurrection and death, as well as the big bad, know all say all goddess. I am breaking it down lamely, but I just wanted to add a bit of info just in case. Hope you are intrigued!**

 **As a side note. Thank you all so much! I will be updating pretty regularly. I know I have some other stories mid-transition, but I do like to get to the fat of a story.**

* * *

No one knew what to do or say. Hermione asked him several questions to check for personality authenticity as well as checking to see about his vitals. He was a healthy, thirty-some-year-old wizard. Apparently, Sirius Black by his mental state and memories… There was no denying it.

His claims were outlandish. "One minute I felt like I was stunned in the gut, the next I am falling on a floor while water is pooling around me. I climbed up through the trickling chambers and notice a shimmer in the distance."

The witch was nearly pacing in bedazzlement. "It- none of- how?" Hermione sputtered, scratching her head.

"I remember you being an awful lot wordier back in the day," Sirius grumbled, rubbing his stubble on his face.

"Sirius, you have to understand, you have been dead for eight years. You fell into the veil and never came back out," Bill murmured and watched Hermione stride around the table.

Everyone could see she was spooked. It was clear that the witch was about ready to jump from her own skin. Sirius stood up from the bench and moved around the weary curse breakers. "Hermione," Sirius murmured.

She jumped, and her eyes grew as he stood in front of her. "Yes?"

"Maybe we should talk? You look out of sorts," he suggested, and she gasped.

"Oh, no, Sirius, it isn't that. I am absolutely lost. There is no record of this anywhere. I have read my fair share about magic and its application. No where in the theory of magic can someone come back from the dead." Hermione huffed and took a step back from him.

He examined her apprehensive features and exhaled. "I can't begin to tell you. I will ask Moony when we get back to Britain. He might know. Egypt is a bit out of his hearing range."

Hermione's eyes grew and she covered her mouth. He has no clue what went on in eight years. The tears welled up in her vision and the animagus took a step back. "No…" he trailed off. "No!" he spat with a glower. "I refused to accept that he is gone."

"How about we wait to talk about this until we get you checked out by a healer, Sirius?" Hermione asked gently, trying to avoid his eyes.

He grabbed her arm, and his eyes were narrow. "Hermione, you have to tell me. Is Harry alright? You said the war ended, but you haven't mentioned Harry."

She glanced down at his hand encasing her arm and then back up at him with wild wet eyes. "Of course, Sirius. He and Ginny are having their first child soon."

"Ginny? You two aren't married with cute little witches reading books and scolding the Weasleys?" He snorted, and it was the first time a teasing expression grew on his face.

Her cheeks bloomed with mortification. "Sirius Black! Harry is like my brother, that is disgusting," she growled and whipped her arm away from him.

The animagus's smile grew, and he bent toward her. "Then what is a pretty witch like you doing in the desert waiting for my guileful arse to show up?"

Her mouth fell agape with shock as she jerked from him. "You are _not_ making a pass at me," she said, not asked.

"She's getting married, mate," Bill murmured; the curse breakers seemed to be recovering.

Sirius's lips stretched happily, and he patted her arm. "Well, alright. Glad to see someone could match your tenacity, Hermione."

Hermione turned from him and sighed. "I'm going to get you to the hospital. Bill, I will be back tomorrow with some answers," she murmured walking toward the table.

Bill advanced to the puzzled animagus. "That witch is twitchy; just be gentle." He murmured softly.

Sirius examined the Weasley's face and saw the true warning. Something was remarkably wrong. He took a moment to watch the young witch swiftly shuffling pages and books into a bag, but her eyes were giant as her lower lip quivered. What could possibly be scaring her? He strolled over and took a deep breath.

"So, does that mean I am going to be poked and prodded? I frankly am not a fan of being captive as we both know," he mumbled, trying to get her to look at him.

"I don't know, Pads. I am not sure of anything right now. I am- well- this is out of my element," Hermione huffed, running a hand through her frizzy hair.

"I will follow your lead," he replied with a nod.

"Don't; please don't. Don't pacify me to save me from feeling uncomfortable." She grumbled, shaking her head. "Sirius, I should be comforting you. I am sure you are quite confused."

His hand went to her shoulder, and he smiled. "Comfort me for what? I am here, aren't I? Grant it; I could use a different pair of trousers. Possibly even a nice drink. Everything else will come when it does. I crawled out of the pyramid with a deep fear that Harry was gone. I fell into nothingness with that weighing on my heart, I came back with the same feeling. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Her eyes met his, and she gnawed her lip. "Oh, it really is you, Sirius," she sighed and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled as he stroked her hair. "Hermione, oh, darlin', what happened to that venom you used to spit at me? I almost miss it," he snickered, and she choked on a laugh.

"Sirius, I can't want for Harry to see you. We are going to meet him at St. Mungos."

He kissed her forehead and sighed. "Alright, love. Let's get to it."

* * *

Sirius was sitting on a bed, shirtless to the young witch's displeasure as the healers scurried about trying to analyze him. He begged her to stay. Keeping her hand in his as they checked him. It was uncomfortable for Hermione, but she remained calm and comforting. His fear was easily sensed and could almost be tasted on the air.

She listened intently to the healers. "Thirty-six. Scarring on his left ribs. Birthmark on his calf. Blood identified as one of the Blacks by prior records."

"Any definitive markings beyond?" A healer in a deep green inquired.

"Hippocrates, do I really have to go through this over and over?" Sirius groaned and shifted anxiously.

"Almost done, Mr. Black. Minister Shacklebolt insisted that he needs a full body report before we continue with a mental and emotion examination."

"I am emotionally stable, damnit," Sirius growled.

Hermione hemmed and squeezed his hand. "Not helping yourself, Pads," she whispered.

"I just want to see my godson, please?" Sirius groaned.

Hippocrates turned to one of the other healers. "Bring him in. His person is cleared from curses or hexes."

A female healer left the room swiftly, and Hermione leaned against Sirius as the group of healers was whispering among themselves. "Hermione, thank you," Sirius breathed and ran a thumb over her hand.

"Mr. Black, you can put your shirt on. We documented all of your markings and checked for damages." Hippocrates murmured as he turned back to the two at the bed.

"Glad you didn't need me to take off my skivvies. I would hate to have your witches fall in love with me," Sirius said with a small smirk.

Hermione released his hand and swatted his shoulder. "Sirius Black, behave yourself."

One of the female witches glanced over at Sirius, her cheeks pink. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her with a toothy smile. "Don't be so tight-fisted, Hermione," he declared before tearing his eyes away from the healer and glancing up at Hermione.

She groaned in displeasure and shoved his shirt at him. "Sirius, clean up before Harry gets here."

The animagus pulled on his shirt and started to button up. "Hermione, are you blushing? I would have never picked you to be dry-humored," He prodded as the witch turned from him.

"No, Sirius, I'm horrified that you are so bloody old," She retorted hotly.

"You wound me. I am not too old. Just aged like a fine wine," Sirius sighed with a grin.

"You're right," Hermione grumbled and glared back at him. "Just a wanker," Hermione retorted, tossing her hair to the side.

"Some things just don't change, do they?" Harry's voice entered the space, and Sirius shot up.

"Harry," the older man murmured as the Potter crossed the room.

Harry slammed into him and hugged him tightly. "Sirius, oh, Padfoot!" Harry whimpered and sighed.

Sirius chuckled and patted the shaggy-haired young man on the back. "Harry, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you. You have gotten so much older," the animagus grumbled.

"And you haven't at all," Harry noted as he stretched his godfather out in front of him. "Sirius, what happened?"

Hermione was glancing at them over her shoulder, and Sirius nudge a thumb toward her. "She opened up this place where another Veil gate is and next thing I know, I am on the ground trying to find my way in the dark. Found my wand only yards from me. I walked through this other room, and it started to glow like stars in the sky. When I finally shook my disorientation, I climbed out through the flooding stairs and out to a vast desert." Sirius paused and huffed. "I thought I was a goner if it wasn't for a glimmer over one of the hills."

Hermione held a finger up. "Speaking of that. What kind of glimmer?"

Harry shook his head and glared at her. "You are worried about how he found you when you should be wondering where your mind is, Hermione. What were you thinking? Bill didn't try to stop you? How did you know you weren't going to get sucked into the gate?"

"Harry, you worry too much. I read the glyphs," Hermione grumbled, waving him off.

"We are done with life-threatening adventures. We all made a promise," Harry reminded her.

"Um, well, Sirius," Hermione tried to dodge the conversation as she touched the animagus's shoulder. "Why don't you and Harry catch up while I speak to the healers?"

Sirius smirked at her and tilted his head. "Come here, give me a hug before you go," he insisted.

Hermione groaned loudly and let him embrace her. Sirius kissed her forehead with tender gratitude. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course, Sirius. Anything for family," she murmured and pulled away. "Mr. Hippocrates, shall we?" Hermione inquired, straightening the dress suit she donned since arriving.

The healers followed the older man and Hermione from the curtain area. Harry helped Sirius sit down on the bed and tilted his head. "So, you are really back? You aren't going to tell me that you are undead or possibly dying of something?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "They just gave me a clean bill of health before you walked in."

Harry scratched his chin before fixing his glasses. "What glowing did you see in the desert?"

"Oh, well, that's hard to describe. It was like a beacon." Sirius mumbled and scrubbed his face.

"I am still trying to figure out exactly how you came about. Not that I'm not thankful." Harry said tilting his head.

"I don't know. You will have to ask Hermione. She was the one who found the arch. The curse breakers were mumbling about it being odd and a bit scary."

"Why scary?"

Sirius snorted and waved his hand. "Supposedly the curses that were on the entrance were pretty potent. She just walked in and nearly turned their hair white when she pulled out their wand from what Bill said."

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. "She is something entirely different than the rest of us at times."

Sirius smirked and tilted his head. "I like that a bit. I wouldn't be here if she were any different."

"No, you wouldn't. When I am done with the shock of it all, I suppose I will have to thank her," Harry teased and patted Sirius's shoulder.

"Me too, Harry. Me too," Sirius sighed.

"Alright, Mr. Black," the older healer announced as he walked around the curtains again. "It is time to do a few more tests before I discharge to the ministry. Miss Granger has accepted full medical responsibility and will take your reports to the minister."

"Why has she done that?" Harry said with a frown. "I am his godson."

"Just a precaution, Mr. Potter. She is well aware of our discharge protocol as you remember."

Sirius scowled and noted Harry's disfigured expression. "Why is that?"

"A topic for another day, Mr. Black, I am sure. For now, let's get copies of your memories."

Hermione meanwhile was undergoing a similar procedure by the healers across the way. Under her own request so that she could examine what exactly happened. The skills of pulling copies of memories weren't hard, but the clarity of memories was so much less biased when someone with talent did so. Now she was going to be able to see if part of her knew exactly what she was doing… and why.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hours in a room with nothing but a sofa and tea. Kingsley was reading the papers and assessing Sirius as Hermione was hard at work reading a few books about wizard hieroglyphics. Harry was too anxious to sit as the wizards spoke. Kingsley delivered the information of what had happened on the public front since his untimely death. It was hard for Sirius to go through, but he kept a straight face and listened.

Hermione would gaze up and note that the grey-eyed marauder was internally at war. She could identify his reasoning; it is hard to be weak when the people you care for need strength. Harry looked to be almost a mess as he rubbed Sirius's shoulder and attempted to comfort him.

"Can I ask a question?" Sirius murmured finally after Kingsley finished about the war.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Kingsley responded.

"Can I please go home?" He asked softly, rubbing his face. "I am a bit overwhelmed."

"Medical recommendation is for you to have an escort until your next appointment. Your health was cleared, but we have never factored in someone coming back to life, Sirius."

"He can come home with Gin and me Sir," Harry said with a nod.

Kingsley glanced at the marauder and then at his godson. "No, Mr. Potter. I am going to suggest something a little less startling for Mr. Black. Too much too fast. I believe your wife is very close to term and it would be quite unnerving for you to take care of her and your godfather."

Hermione hemmed and turned a page in her book. "Ron and I have a spare room. At least until you are cleared to go back to Grimmauld Place if you choose. We will have to clean it up anyway so it would be a nice space for you temporarily. I am going to head back to Egypt and Ron is at the Burrow helping his dad this week so you can have decompressing time when Harry isn't over."

"You are _not_ going back to Egypt," Harry snapped. "I already spoke to Kingsley about it. You aren't leaving the country while all this is going on."

Kingsley sighed as Hermione's face turned red with anger. "I agree with Harry, Hermione. No one is quite positive what happened, and I had sent a group of Unspeakables out there when I got the word. You should remain with your family."

"Kingsley!" Hermione shouted as she stood up. "I am a part of this discovery."

"Hermione, don't go back, please?" Sirius inquired gazing up at her.

She saw it. The small flicker of desperate need. It felt like someone struck her chest with a bludger. "Okay," Hermione huffed and tossed the books down on the chair. "I will let Ron know."

"I already have. You need to be more careful," Harry declared with a nod.

"I would really like to go get some rest. Can we do the whole paperwork and swanky reinstatements tomorrow?" Sirius grumbled.

Kingsley stood up and motioned agreement. "You all should go home. Potter, take the day off. It is too early to start work and too late to get some good rest."

"Thank you, sir," Harry sighed.

Hermione shifted, and Kingsley eyed her. "Granger, you as well. I see you contemplating how to argue with me, but you aren't going to succeed. I said go home."

Sirius's eyebrows raised as he noted Kingsley and Harry wore the same stern expression against the witch. Some story was going to need to be told for him to understand. Pieces of history he had missed out on for the last eight years. The animagus decided to defuse the potent emotional build up in the room by waltzing over to the witch and scooping her under his arm.

"Not to worry Minister. She will be so tired of my antics she won't have the energy to leave her flat." He snickered, and Hermione groaned.

"I am only allowing this because Ginny might start having contractions when she sees you. Let's not get her out of bed and have a wee Potter five weeks early." Hermione growled and threw his arm off of her.

"It is settled. Miss Granger, I will see you back the following day with your reports. Mr. Black, you as well so we can figure this whole reinstatement business into play. Try to get some rest," the minister declared with a nod, dismissing them.

* * *

Hermione had brought Sirius to her flat through a sidelong apparate. Ron was already up for the day and sipping his tea when she and the animagus walked into the flat. His fork hung in the air over his plate as he gazed at them.

"Well, bloody hell, it is you," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of breakfast and swallowed. "Merlin, Sirius, where have you been? We all thought you were dead."

Hermione maneuvered over to him and kissed his forehead. "Good morning, love," she said, and he grinned over at her.

"Did you do this? Blimey Hermione, I knew you were smart, but how did you do this?"

Sirius was silent. He couldn't recover from seeing the differences in everyone. Ron Weasley was reasonably changed. The stalky young man he remembered was now a bit more girthy with a softer middle than he thought. It was odd to see a difference in who he imagined when Hermione and Harry mentioned him. Not that he thought it was poor changes. He had a more genuine smile.

"We aren't sure," Sirius said finally.

"It's been a long night, Ron. I am going to get him settled in, and I am going to get some sleep myself. I am knackered," Hermione sighed as she wandered into the open kitchen.

"You are staying with us, Sirius? I thought Harry would have wanted you over?" Ron questioned with a frown.

"The baby Ron," Hermione sighed. "We don't want Ginny to let James come early."

Ron took her wrist between his fingers and smiled up at her. "Good call, Hermione. That is why I know you are going to be such a good mum," he murmured, and her cheeks tinted lightly.

"Have a good day at work," she declared and kissed him.

"Mm, yes, I love you," Ron responded and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered with a smile and ran fingers through his hair. Erecting herself from her fiancé, she turned to Sirius with a nod. "Let's get you settled in."

If Sirius had to insert an awkward silence, it was here. They walked into the pristine guest room, and he noted the shelves of books. There was a small desk as well as other muggle knick-knacks around. He noted that pictures displayed on the long dresser and picked one up as she was turning down the sheets. Hermione was talking about something, but he hardly heard her as he tried to take in the room. It felt wrong. Something was fairly odd about this room.

"Oh, that was my parents and I in Greece when I was ten," Hermione mused as she noted his gaze. "Did you hear what I said about the shower?"

"Hm?" Sirius murmured, glancing up at her.

"If you want to shower, you just need to turn the knob to the left. Towels are in the cabinet in there. I have a spare toothbrush in the wrapper in the drawer. Oh, and I can get you something comfortable if you want," she declared, a worn smile on her face.

"Why are your parent's pictures in here and not in the sitting room?" he asked her.

Hermione's face contorted and she waved him off. "It is unimportant. Is there anything I can get you?"

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione," Ron said and opened up the door.

"Don't forget, the laundry is dirty in the basket, the bedding needs freshening, and I am going out with George after the shop closes." He declared with a nod.

"Of course, darling, have a great day," she responded and kissed him.

Ron smirked and blew her a kiss as he left and the fireplace went off shortly after. There was silence in the flat as Sirius tried to figure out the oddity that was their relationship. It was so… plain. Something apparently Hermione didn't get the memo for, because she smiled up at Sirius and nodded.

"He would have been pushier about details had he not been working on a big new project for the shop I am sure."

"Oh? Pushy? He seems quite calm otherwise," Sirius snickered. "I am happy you both found happiness." He said with a motion of agreement.

"Well, I am going to get some shut eye, Sirius. If you need anything, let me know?" Hermione murmured.

Suddenly the animagus realized he was going to be alone. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted to be right now. "Hermione, can I come join you?" He inquired, looking at the ground.

"What? No, I can't have another man sleeping in my bed," She snapped with a glare.

"How about a dog? I would rather- well- it just," he sputtered and scratched his chin. "I am not good with these things," Sirius huffed while scrubbing his face.

Her eyes softened, and she exhaled. "Alright, but if you get one tail swipe out of line, Pads, I am locking you in this room." She grumbled and rolled her eyes. Just as swiftly as she said it, Sirius changed into his furrier self and barked. "Well, at least you are a bit cute like this still."

Sirius pranced after the witch and followed her into the master bedroom. It was a nice size, with a great bed. He could sense that Hermione put tons of effort into making the room seem a bit feminine despite the quidditch items lining the room. She walked over and patted the bed. "Come along. I am going to get into some pajamas."

The dog launched himself up and curled at the foot with big grey eyes watching her. "Oh, Snuffles, don't give me those puppy dog eyes, I will be right back," she grumbled and opened up a drawer.

Hermione disappeared into an adjacent room, giving Sirius a chance to sniff around. He smelt the potent scent of Ron all around. The dirty clothes were at the other end of the room. There was a sense of dysfunction which he never pegged Hermione Granger to be at all. Amused by his findings, he rested his head on the bed and watched for her. The witch soon appeared in a tank top and soft fabric capris; they were not very child-like… no. Sirius was thanking his luck that he was a dog, so he didn't have to answer for his surprise when she came out looking; well, he wasn't going to ever touch that idea with a meter stick.

"Alright," she yawned as she moved into the covers. "It is time for some rest. I have been up over a day now."

Sirius stood up and wobbled over to her on the bed, flopping down next to her, his head on her stomach. She smiled down at him and stroked his ears gently. "I am happy you are back, Sirius. Harry has been missing you beyond measure."

He grumbled and licked the air causing her to giggle gently. "Blowing me kisses is not going to change my mind. You are going to stay as a furry companion, or you have to leave."

He shifted his head firmer against her hand and grunted. "I know. It is shell shocking. I promise that we all will be here for you."

His nose ran against her scar, and she frowned. "A story for another day. Let's not do too much too soon. You were examined and traveled most of the night. I am willing to bet you are exhausted."

The dog crawled further up on the bed, and she encircled him with her arm as she turned to him. It was so reassuring for him to feel safe. He had tried to take the night in stride, but now he was spent. Hermione pressed her lips against his brow and nuzzled him a bit with her nose. "I promise. We will figure it all out later," she sighed, and he noted the heaviness of her arm.

Soon Hermione was asleep as she cuddled the large dog. He listened to her breathing and felt the warmth of her body. He was alive. Sirius Black was alive. There were things he wasn't ready to tell anyone. Like the fact that when he passed through the veil, he knew he died. The fact that he knew peace of a different type, but deep sorrow as well. Unfinished business kept him planted at the gates of a castle in a misty land. Then, like an opening from the ground… he saw her in the stars. Yes, Sirius knew he was coming back, but he hadn't really understood why. He was still trying to as sleep overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Oh, my goodness! Thank you for all the sudden interest in this story! I had just had a couple of days off, and it made me want to write more just because I am so excited to see how much you all are interested! Thank you again, Potterheads!**

* * *

Sirius woke up to an odd electro beat and the hissing of water rushing. Glancing around for his companion, he saw that she was missing. Sniffing around, he opted that she was in the cracked bathroom. Padding into the room, he heard the music clearer and then a soft voice over the water. There standing in the frosted glass shower, her form was blurred out from his view.

It was like watching someone from a distance away dance. The dog admired the unclear shape of Hermione as she was in there. There was something sweet about her demeanor, and he quite liked it. He enjoyed that as the soft song played. Her shape wasn't defined. Her appearance was a human blob, but he could sense her serenity. Sirius didn't realize until then how much he appreciated that about her. Thinking about it now without seeing her was something of a realization.

She was singing to some pop song he remembered from eons ago. "All I needed for another day…" she trailed off with the song as she was rinsing her hair.

The water went off, and he moved to leave, realizing spying was not a part of their deal. Reaching the hallway, he turned back into himself and went into the guest bathroom. He shut it before turning to the mirror and saw the strange form of himself staring back. It wouldn't have been bizarre to anyone else; he had felt like he lived a lifetime without seeing himself.

His forehead grew lines as he scowled at the man. Sirius once thought himself reasonably attractive for the other sex, well and for the same on occasion. Hell, even him and Moony had a lovely romance in school. However, life changed and with it so did the creasing on his expression. Shaking his head, he realized how ridiculous he looked. Wavy, unmanaged hair. Facial hair that wasn't trimmed or made neat. Sirius was a mess.

He decided on a quick shower, fiddling with the knob. Stripping the grungy clothing, he exhaled. Sirius had to confess; he was going to have to work on a bit of this unacceptable appearance. The wizard greatly wanted to feel more like himself. He shut the curtains once he was naked and groaned at the exquisite nature of water on his skin.

There was a knock, and it startled the man. "Hello?" he called out.

"Sirius, I ran out this morning and bought you some clothing while you were asleep," Hermione shouted through the door.

"Oh, alright," he grumbled, a bit mortified that she would do such.

The door opened, and he peaked outside of the barrier to see her gaze at him wide-eyed with a buddle of clothing in her hands. "Oh, er, right. Here," she sputtered and set it down on the counter.

The door swiftly shut behind her, and he smiled down at the pressed clothes. It was charming. She indeed had a nurturing quality about her. Stepping back under the water again he started to enjoy the shower for what it was; a new start.

Hermione, however, was on the other side of the door and was scrubbing her face. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was. The witch tilted her head at the sound of him rumbling in the bathroom. He was singing, and it was quite good. She thought so until she noted what he was singing. That was when she retreated away from the door with a bright blush. He must have heard her in the shower…

She walked the floor shaking out her hands and grimacing. This was difficult. Hermione wasn't used to sharing space with anyone else. Especially not Sirius Black. Her fireplace went off, and she stood there comically in one of her mental chidings as Ginny was covering her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"Why do you look like someone caught you licking a broom?" Ginny asked in between giggling.

"Just me, you know," Hermione laughed it off and walked up to her best friend. "Where is Harry?"

"He went to go talk to his parents," Ginny sighed and pressed her hand to her face. "Well, he will be here shortly. He just wanted to get that out of the way before we talk with Sirius."

"I don't know how receptive he is going to be to bad news, Gin. Come sit," Hermione offered and brought her to the comfy armchair. Hermione ran her hands over the large stomach of her friend and sighed. "Merlin, James is going to be so big."

"Where is my brother?" Ginny questioned cautiously.

"Out, with George," Hermione said before moving toward the kitchen. "He wanted to spend some time with him," she remarked with a nod as she fetched the woman tea.

"Oh?" Ginny murmured as Hermione rounded the chair.

Hermione smiled and gave her a nod before sitting down. "I don't mind. I got so much done today. I did all the tidying up and then went shopping. Sirius needed some things, and I needed to restock the fridge."

"Did you sleep?" Ginny asked with a pointed stare.

"A little. I got enough sleep, Gin." Hermione responded with a sharp tone. "Dinner will be out of the oven shortly. I imagine Sirius is starved."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you need to adopt a dog? Was that why you wanted to bring him home? I don't mind, but you need to give me at least a little, Hermione. Anything. Tell me you don't want to get married and I will surely think up some plan."

Hermione gasped and smacked a hand down on the sofa arm. "Ginny! I love your brother very much."

"I know you love him, Hermione. Everyone, this side of the Atlantic has heard you say it. Are you even in love with him? I am worried. This announcement was complete ballocks. Was it mum? You aren't pregnant, are you?"

Hermione didn't realize she had a spy hiding in the hallway for some time. He was actually curious at the turn of the conversation. Sirius had wondered the same thing this morning.

"No! Merlin, Ginevra. I thought you would be happy? Everyone in your family is happy!" Hermione hissed with a glower.

Ginny pointed a finger at her. "Listen to me, Hermione Granger. My family will never do what your parents did. My family will not abandon you because of your choices, including ditching my brother if you both are so unhappy. You can't keep lying about that."

"I am happy!" Hermione puffed.

"You are complacent! This is not the woman I know who nearly died for her friends," Ginny snapped.

Hermione waved her to lower her voice. "Sirius is going to be out here soon. I don't want to talk to him about that."

Sirius chose this moment to walk out slowly and smiled. "Ginny Weasley, or is it Potter now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

The redhead nearly dropped her teacup in excitement. "Oh, Sirius! I would jump for joy, but I can hardly get out of chairs now!" She exclaimed as he rounded the chair.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I am so happy to see you," he mumbled and glanced down at her swollen belly. "Is this him? This is James?" he murmured with glinting eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione went to answer. She was relieved to be dodging the argument that Ginny has tried to pose for weeks since their announcement. Harry was on the other side, and she welcomed him in without a word, just a smile. The Potter strode into the room with a bottle of wine and saw his godfather rubbing his wife's stomach.

"He's going to be just like his dad," Sirius said with a warm smile.

"I am glad you think so, Sirius," Harry responded, causing the marauder to stand up with a grin.

"Harry, you are going to have a son!" Sirius bellowed joyously and went to hug the younger wizard.

"His name is going to be James Sirius Potter," Harry told the man while they were embracing.

Sirius laughed and was swaying his head as they parted. "You were going to make him my namesake, Harry?"

He motioned agreement. "I am going to name him after the two best fathers I have, Sirius. My dad and you," Harry declared.

Hermione took the bottle from Harry quietly and went to retrieve the glasses, giving them their moment. The marauder grabbed Harry again and was laughing while tears entered his eyes. "I love you, kid. So much that you were the first thing I thought about when I ended up in that chamber."

"I love you, Sirius. I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you," Harry huffed as they embraced tightly.

"Hey, share a bit of love with the mother, please," Ginny grumbled trying to climb from her chair.

Sirius helped her up and embraced her. "No one would do it better. You are going to have your hands full, Ginevra," Sirius snickered as the woman laughed.

When they parted, Ginny glanced back at the witch readying the table. "Hermione, get over here and join the hugging," she ordered the curl-haired witch.

Hermione smirked as she was pouring three wine glasses. "Now, Gin. Someone has to prepare the table, or it won't get done. We are going to have a lovely dinner."

Sirius skipped over to her and waggled his eyebrows. "Hermione, you know the direct line to my heart," he teased as he picked up a glass.

"It needs to breathe, Sirius," Hermione grumbled with a smile. "You clean up nicely."

"Why thank you. A compliment from you is golden. Must be these very uniquely styled threads someone retrieved for me today. Thank you," he replied with a smirk.

It was true. Sirius looked surprisingly different in a beautiful black shirt with some sleek pants. It was topped with a remarkable vest and olive coat. He was genuinely impressed with her choices. It felt like he picked the ensemble up himself. He had cleaned up the drably mess on his face, and suddenly, he was Sirius Black again.

Harry walked Ginny to the table, and Hermione tore away from the animagus's gaze. "She had a bit of a crush on you, ya know," Ginny hissed loudly, causing Hermione to glare at her.

"Don't spread lies like wildfire, Ginny," Hermione spat as she opened the fridge.

Sirius leaned to Ginny when she was settled. "Who hasn't," he said with a wide grin.

Harry rolled his eyes with a big grin. "Sirius, she will throw you outside in the garden." He warned his godfather as he sat down next to his wife.

"And don't think I won't," Hermione replied as she came in with a large glass of juice.

Ginny took it from her and sighed. "Well, it would be nice if you didn't kill him so soon after he's back."

Hermione was bent down at the oven and Sirius ogled. Oh, did he ogle! Sirius was nearly salivating. This was terrible news, considering he shouldn't be gandering at a witch roughly half his age. Or would be? Settling on the confusing first answer he gave himself, he sat down, turned away from the witch.

He hemmed and swirled his glass with a smile. "So, we are here having dinner. What is the occasion?"

"My godfather is home, how could that not be worthy of celebration?" Harry said with a smile as he reached for his glass.

Hermione brought a big dish to the table with a giant roast. "Merlin! Hermione you are starting to cook like my mother!" Ginny squealed as she clapped her hands.

Sirius's mouth fell agape as he glanced at the drool-worthy dinner and then at the witch. "You made this to eat or look at?" he finally questioned.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen again. "I thought you would be hungry."

Harry stood up and started dishing out the fixings and the roast as Hermione retrieved the rolls. She had them placed in a basket and a plate of butter. Sirius couldn't wait for social politeness; he dug in and started moaning in happy resound at the decadence of what was in his mouth.

"This," he said after swallowing. "Is better than a long shag," he sighed and pointed at the plate.

"What? That's it; we are trading plates then," Ginny grumbled and reached for his.

He chuckled and guarded his plate. "No, dear, we don't want that little Potter to come early." He chided with a smile.

"My cooking has never been referred to as a long shag. I best cook more then," Hermione murmured with a smile.

Harry choked on a sip of his wine. "Was that actually a joke? Sirius, you got her to make a joke."

Ginny was grinning as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "I like your new dog, Hermione."

Sirius was glaring at the redhead, but Hermione snorted. "At least he's house trained."

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius, you saved my friend from her dark gloomy disposition." Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"She steals more of the covers, however. And a bit of a snorer if she is laying on her back," Sirius snickered before taking another bit.

The room grew silent, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Sirius, let's not tell Ron you were laying, as a dog, on our bed, alright?"

The Potters glanced at each other and then at the animagus. "I didn't want to be alone, alright? She said I could if I was a dog," he grumbled and bobbed his head. "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you. My fiancé is very chipper most days, but he does have a mean jealous streak." Hermione said with a nod.

"Like that time that one of the guys from your office bought you flowers because of your promotion?" Ginny asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Gin, please, don't," Harry sighed.

"I am not here to make waves in your relationship, love. You do what you gotta do," Sirius responded with a nod.

Hermione beamed and took his hand. "Thank you. I do appreciate it and love that you are here."

As luck would have it. Ron popped through the fireplace at that time. He caught her pulling her hand away from Sirius's and quirked an eyebrow as he came in. "Hello, family," he declared.

Rounding the table, he kissed Ginny's forehead and sat down next to Hermione with a slump. "Hermione, did you try your hand at cooking again?" he asked with a broad smile.

"This one is better than the last," Hermione told him with a grin and started filling a plate for him.

Ron pointed a fork at Sirius. "This is a real treat. She usually is working too late to cook, but when she does, it is spectacular."

"Thank you, darling," Hermione responded and kissed his cheek.

Ron moved closer to her and ran a hand over her shoulder. "Won't this be nice? By this time next year we all will be married and have our own little Weasleys and Potters." He said before starting to eat.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you like some wine?"

"No," he grumbled through a bite. "I had a few ales with George."

Hermione lifted her glass to her lips and sipped it in a deep measure. Sirius noted the subtle change. He wasn't sure if it was evident to everyone else, but it was this nagging feeling. A twisting in his stomach happened, and he knew he wasn't anxious… but he felt it.

"Mum said she wants to have a nice November wedding. Like autumn colors. How do you feel about that?" Ron questioned with a smile.

"Or! You all could wait until I fit nicer in a great dress," Ginny retorted.

Harry yanked at his collar and bobbed his head. "The baby will be crying through the whole thing." He pointed out to Ron.

Sirius pulled over the bottle and poured her a large glass. "Thank you, Sirius. Reading my mind," Hermione laughed, and their eyes met.

"That's true. Also, I think you said you wanted a nice late summer wedding, didn't you, love?" Ron asked Hermione while she was eating.

"Oh, yes, that would be so nice. We could do it at that lovely lake…" she trailed off as Ron frowned at her. "Or the Burrow is fine too."

Now he was sure his stomach was twisting. "Brides will have their way, right?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "Hence why I will never have one," he jeered, and everyone laughed.

"The lake is fine, it just isn't home," Ron sighed before eating another bit of roast.

Ginny was giving Harry a particular stare, one of which was not ignored by the animagus. "Ron, do you think you want to take Teddy this weekend? Andromeda asked if we would, but we have to go help Fleur and Bill with house hunting."

Ron made a pondering sound and turned to Hermione. "You always love to see him, yeah?"

Hermione glanced at Harry with a sharp glare and tilted her head toward Sirius. "Don't you think we should talk about this later?"

"No, I think we should talk about this now," Sirius grumbled; he wasn't liking how secretive she was being. "Who is Teddy? Is he someone's dog?"

Harry hemmed, and Hermione nodded for him to continue. "Er, Sirius. I was hoping Hermione would jump in for me…" he trailed off and the curly-haired witch groaned.

"Fine Harry," Hermione growled and turned to the marauder. "Well, we all know how close you were to Remus. He told us that you two, well, you were very close." She started, and the animagus blushed lightly.

"And? Did he leave me a dog in his will?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. "No, Teddy isn't a dog. Teddy is Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy is Remus's son," She finished, and her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest.

The animagus dropped his fork, his mouth still ajar from the bite he didn't take. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, er, him and Tonks got married," Harry continued as Hermione shied away from his confusion.

"They, wait a tick, Moony got married? He had a son?"

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. "He did," she murmured.

Sirius exhaled and took up his glass in his free hand, downing the liquid in two large gulps. "Okay, I think I am catching on. You are saying that Moony has a son. Who happens to visit?"

"I am his godfather," Harry said with a smirk.

"Moony got married to my cousin… had a son… and died?" Sirius asked, his eyes were glinting with emotion.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered, and she nodded. "Yes, Sirius. I am sorry you have to find out this news like this, but we didn't know any other way how." She squeezed his hand as he clasped it tightly for grounding. "He was honored with an Order of Merlin Second Class. He was the first openly announced werewolf ever to receive such an honor, and it hangs in Teddy's room at Andromeda's."

He didn't care, he yanked the witch to him and started to sob. "Gods, my Moony," he whimpered, and Hermione rubbed his back.

"I am sorry, Pads," she breathed and he nodded against her. "I know you loved him deeply. We all know that."

Her whole body felt raw and overcome by his grief. She melted to him and ran her fingers through his hair. She could almost feel his heart breaking just in his grip. It was like a hammer pelting against her form as he silently shook against her. "He has a son we would very much love you to meet," Hermione whispered.

He pulled away, and she wiped his eyes for him with a small smile. "I- it- I would too," he stumbled with a nod, gazing at her.

"Did you need a moment?" Hermione asked with a gentle tone.

He breathed deeply and shook his head. "No, I am alright. Thank you," he whispered and released her from his grip.

Hermione sat back down and straightened her shirt that was damp. Ron was frowning slightly as he glanced at her. She knew she would hear about it later, but frankly didn't care. Sirius's heartbreak was too much for her to cope with without intervening. It was scary actually. It felt like her very own heart was breaking. She was too nervous to vocalize this new inclination, so she kept it to herself.

The rest of the dinner was fantastic after Sirius recovered. He did so by telling them stories about his time at Hogwarts. Everything was exceptional … until Ron got her alone and then all hell broke loose in their bedroom as the verbal scrimmage started.


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you, nothing happened! Why are you always like this? That is Sirius we are talking about!" Hermione screamed; they finally hit the cusp of what Ron was angry about.

Ron waved his hand. "Yes, it is bloody Sirius fucking Black! If he wants to shag you, he will bloody shag you! Don't you remember the dingy stories of him scooping up witches by the handful?" He shouted, and Hermione turned scarlet with fury.

"We just told him his ex-boyfriend died! What did you want to do? Did you want to be the person he cried on? Jealous?" She snapped roughly.

Ron was near purple now, and he stomped up to her. "Go ahead, call me a poof. Say it, Hermione," He growled glaring at her.

Hermione groaned loudly. "Ronald, I know you are not. We sleep together last I checked. Unless you are getting it from somewhere else." She huffed; the winds in her sails were deteriorating swiftly at the length of this petty argument.

She had not expected the hand across her face. "How dare you! I am loyal and good to you!" He screamed as she was recovering with tears in her eyes.

Hermione blinked and cupped the side of her face he smacked. "What was that for?" she whimpered.

Ron reached for her, but she shuddered from his grip. "I am sorry. Hermione, it isn't fair for you to accuse me of sleeping around." He grumbled, and she glared at him.

"I didn't and if you weren't that wouldn't have been such a trigger," she spat and reached for the door.

He pressed her to the door and grumbled in her neck. "Hermione, you know that isn't true," He murmured and tried to turn her around.

She pushed him off and glared. "Ron, I can forgive you for the drunken stumbling every once and a while. A kiss I hear about at the ministry. You are making a fool of yourself with a witch who knows we are engaged. Please, you know I know when you are lying. So tell me the truth; did you sleep with her?" Hermione growled, now her glare was potent.

He kept his mouth shut and she shook her head. "I am taking your silence as a yes," Hermione sighed and went for the doorknob.

"Hermione, come on," he whined. "You know better than this."

"I do, Ronald. I can't stay in here with you tonight," she sighed and left the bedroom.

It wasn't like Hermione didn't know. She knew long before he ever purposed to her. It was all hearsay of course, but she knew. It could have been anything; a drunken tryst, a passionate fling, another witch he was seeing on the side. She didn't care; it was all moot.

The witch was busying herself in the kitchen and heard a voice hem. "Did you want something stronger than tea, love?" Sirius's voice rumbled. Hermione jerked and turned to see the man on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey. "I promise to replenish your supply tomorrow. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I need some tea," Hermione sighed as she had flicked her wand warming the water.

She dashed a bag of chamomile into her cup and poured the boiling liquid before joining Sirius. "Some argument," he mused.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I am sorry we forgot the muffling charm."

Sirius turned her face to him as she sat down. "That's gonna welt, come here," he sighed, flicking his wand at the bottle.

Ice developed on the outside, and he pressed it to her face. "I am sorry, Sirius. What a first night," she exhaled and winced at the pressure on her face.

"I have heard worse. I have had worse. Moony and I used to go at it rough sometimes because I was a dunderhead. It never led to blows, however," he murmured with sharp eyes. "You shouldn't let him hit you."

Hermione pursed her lips in disgust. "Yes, well, that was the first time."

"Correction, that is the only time, Hermione. You are far better than that. I am not the ruler of your relationship, so I won't tell you what you have to do. I will offer up sound advice coming from a man who has failed to connect with many in my life. Never let someone treat you worse than they treat their mother." He said and let the bottle fall away from her face.

She bobbed her head. "Thank you, Sirius," She mumbled before sipping her tea.

"He cheated on you?" he asked, glancing at the dying firelight.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I don't want to know the details, but I know about it. The witches at the ministry talk."

"Does Harry know?" Sirius questioned further with a furrowed brow.

"I don't think so. I don't think he would have stood for it if he knew. I don't like to get him involved with us. It made it harder when he was, and Ron fought with me all the time. About work. About never being home. About things, I can't change."

"Can't change?" Sirius echoed.

Hermione huffed and set her cup down on the coffee table. "I have nightmares. I wake with fear. Occasionally I don't sleep. It drives Ron batty, or at least it used to when he cared. Now he just turns over and leaves me be. We used to be so good together… then again we probably weren't, and I was just in desperate need of familiarity."

His hand touched her other cheek while he was frowning. "Why didn't you tell me this morning? Moony used to have the worse ones, and I knew what to do," he sighed and set down the bottle.

Her eyes glittered as he ran fingers over her temples and she sighed. "Sirius, I am so sorry," she murmured.

"For what, darlin'?" he inquired as his fingers ran through her hair.

"I should be the one being tender with you," she mumbled.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "I like being useful."

"I should probably," she stopped when he pulled away from her.

"No, you are going to stretch out and let me read to you," He said directly.

She frowned at him. "What?"

He reached over to a book he had sitting on the table with the bottle before leaning back. Sirius patted his lap as he tucked the bottle near the arm. "Come on now, lay down. I used to do this with Moony all the time. This is comforting for me too."

Hermione was unmoved with her cup in hand, and her eyes were enormous. "But, Sirius," she started, and he arched an eyebrow.

"What? Do you really think I am going to let you go off and cry alone? Go back in there and tuck your tail in submission? No, that is not the witch I admired as she took care of my godson. You are going to let me respect and take care of you."

She leaned forward and set her cup down. "Okay," Hermione murmured.

"That's a good girl," Sirius said with a smirk as he patted his lap.

Hermione stretched out on the sofa and rested against his thigh, her good cheek resting against him. Sirius picked up the book and floated it above his lap with a flick of his wand. Setting down his wand, he flipped open the hovering book and started to stroke Hermione's curly hair.

His voice was calming and gentle as he read. Hermione stretched her arm out in front of her; fingertips ran against his thigh. It was a thrumming of calm over her as he took careful attention to take a moment or two to swig his bottle between pages. It was an interesting rhythm, and Hermione soon was closing her eyes in relaxation. Sleep was a lovely mistress to her after a length of time.

* * *

"Get up," A gruff voice ordered.

Hermione was startled, and she jerked into a seated position. Ron was sitting on the table in front of her and Sirius was scrubbing his face. The animagus winced at the lighting and groaned.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Sirius grumbled.

Ron glared at him and shook his head. "You both need to get up and get ready. It is near nine," he rumbled in a sharp tone.

"Oh!" Hermione tried to jump up and flopped forward on Sirius.

Sirius snorted and laughed. "Witch, I need my legs today."

She giggled and fumbled to her feet. "I will be right back," Hermione said and wandered off down the hallway.

Sirius glared over at Ron and grabbed his shirt tightly. "You and me are going to have words," he growled, and the redhead stared at him with wide eyes. "Your relationship with her isn't my business. Even where you stick your prick isn't either. If you _ever_ hit her again, I will chance going to Azkaban a second time. I don't care if she is begging to be beaten. I will turn into a big black dog and chew your _fucking_ face off," Sirius finished with a snarl.

Ron nodded slowly, and his mouth fell ajar. "Of course, Sirius," he whimpered.

Sirius pulled him closer, and his sneer grew. "You are going to stop being a wanker and treat her well as long as I am alive, understood?"

"Yes, Sirius," Ron murmured, his face still fearful.

The animagus pushed the Weasley away from him and watched Ron slump hard on the table. "I am the pack leader now, boy. If you want to be a part of it, then you best shape up."

Ron nodded slowly as Hermione reappeared in a nice suit. "Sirius, we need to get ready, and you look like you have failed at the walk of shame, come along," she declared binding her hair back.

Sirius grinned up at her and chuckled. "Well, we shall see how you feel about me after you see the witches fawn over my picture in the paper."

Hermione put her fists on her hips and glared. "As long as you are in my care, you are not going to bring tarts here, understood?"

The animagus tilted his head over the back of the couch in echo if his furrier self with a grin. "Of course, love. You are the only woman who bears weight on my decisions for the next two weeks."

Ron glowered at Hermione who was smiling. "Relax, Ronald. You don't want them here either. Sirius needs to stay somewhere, you know. Harry will appreciate it."

"I am going to work," Ron sighed and stood up.

He crossed the room to kiss Hermione, and she pulled away from him, revealing the fading mark he left. "Have a good day," she grumbled, and his cheeks turned red.

"Love, I am so sorry," He whispered and reached for her.

Hermione jerked away from his hand and glared at him. "Go to work. I don't want to see you until you are truly sorry."

"What?" Ron questioned.

"I don't want to see you," She murmured and eyed him. "You disrespected me, and someone else had to take care of me for you."

Ron's eyes grew. "But, Hermione."

"Ronald," Hermione sighed and glanced down at Sirius; he could see she needed his support. He felt his stomach turn, and it was clear that it was no longer his feelings. He was more than confident it was her. Something was clearly amiss with him.

Sirius turned over on the couch and stood up. "Come on, boy. Go figure out how to apologize and give her some space."

Ron backed away and exhaled. "I do love you," he mumbled, and Hermione turned her gaze from him.

"I don't like you right now, Ron," Hermione sighed.

The redhead left through the fireplace with a slump and Hermione huffed. Sirius shoved himself over the couch swiftly and barely had time to balance before she crumbled. The animagus made calming sounds and ran a hand through her hair as she sobbed. "You did so well, Hermione. You need to show you respect yourself, love."

Her eyes met his, and her lip quivered. "Sirius, no one is going to want me if this ends," she murmured.

"Hermione, who wouldn't want you? You are the most amazing creature I have ever met. I don't know what happened in eight years, but you deserve so much more than you believe." He breathed gently as he stroked her hair in a slow pattern.

He bent to her forehead and kissed it. "Sirius, we have to go," she grumbled.

"Stop a second," He hissed as she tried to shift from him. His hand went just below her collarbone and exaggerated deep breathing. "Through your nose, out your mouth," he murmured and bobbed his head as she complied.

Hermione tilted her head back and then motioned agreement. "Sirius," she paused and glanced at his eyes. "Where have you been," she finished, and he chuckled.

"Waiting for you, darlin'. I was just waiting for you," Sirius said with a smile and laughed. "Time to go bring me back from the dead in paperwork."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand on her collarbone between hers. "Sirius, nothing would bring me more pleasure."

His cheeks bloomed as he stood up, bringing Hermione with him. "Alright, let's go. I am going to go find something to wear…" he trailed off as he went off toward the spare room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was having difficulties managing everything that happened. Hermione left him with Kingsley and Harry to go through the process so that she could work. He didn't want to be away from her. There was something profound about how he felt so much more… whole, yes whole, with her near. Was this just because she was there? Could it be that since he has returned, they have been near each other every waking hour? Or. Oh, that or scared him to pieces.

The animagus was genuinely doing his best at avoiding asking if he could see her. Harry noted his skittish behavior and nudged him as they were walking to his department to clear Sirius's name officially. "Why are you so spooked?"

Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just a bit of work to get back on my feet."

"You're alright, Pads. Hermione been taking care of you?"

He glanced at his godson and hemmed. "Harry, how much do you know about their relationship?"

"I know it is odd. They are so different, but so was my dad and mum. I imagine they fought a bit," Harry sighed, scratching his neck. "Right?"

"Well, yes, but your dad always made it up to her. He worshiped the ground your mother walked on. She was his sun, moon, and stars."

Harry paused their traveling and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "You don't think Ron feels the same way, do you?"

"You wouldn't ask me if you did," Sirius sighed, trying not to hold an opinion of his own.

The young wizard rubbed his face under his glasses and huffed. "I don't know anymore, Pads. Hermione has seen so much pain, and Ron has been there for her. I thought they were perfect together. He used to love that she wanted to change the world. Now, I am not sure he knows what he is anymore. Ron leaned on Hermione for stability; all the Weasleys did after the war. It just made sense that she would be with Ron until the end."

Sirius's expression grew contorted. "Was anyone there for her?"

Harry exhaled and shrugged his shoulders. "She wouldn't let any of us. She shouldered all of us at one point. Was the real glue that kept us all together after the war ended. Promoting Sunday dinners. Owling everyone daily. Running over to take care of Andromeda and Teddy. That little witch span herself dizzy in circles. I only hoped that when Ron was alright, she would have a chance to be a bit…." Harry trailed off and waved his hand in a circle.

"Delicate?" Sirius offered.

Harry bobbed his head slowly. "Delicate. It just never happened. I tried desperately, Sirius. Even after her parents were found and memories were restored. They wrote her off for what she had done. They couldn't cope with her breaking her promise to never use magic against them."

"Harry, what happened to her? I don't remember this witch being like this before," Sirius murmured.

The shaggy-haired man winced and exhaled with a nod. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but she never will. Hermione protected me while we were on the run and captured. She was tortured pretty badly by Bellatrix, and we had to listen to her for what seemed like an eternity."

Sirius paled and gasped. "The scar?"

"Among other things, Pads… she never talked about it after. We were locked away and had to listen to her scream herself hoarse. After it was all over, it was as if she packed pain away and never touched it again. There are pieces of Hermione that no one will know about her. I think that is what Ron is starting to realize."

"He can't hold that against her," Sirius hissed with a glare.

"And I agree with you, but no one is going to be able to tell her any differently. You remember what you told me about Moony when he was a kid?"

Sirius tilted his head and thought hard. "That he thought we would abandon him if he revealed he was a werewolf?"

"Mhm. That's how I see Hermione. If she revealed that she was weaker than she acted, that everyone would leave her. Ron knows that, and I think he is trying to do right by her." Harry mused with a weak smile.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry, he isn't. I won't go on about their private arguments, but I can tell you this; if he ever hits her again, it will take Hagrid holding me back not to kill him." He warned, and Harry gulped with wide eyes.

"He struck her?"

"You best talk to him. I made it clear where the line in the sand is, but he better not test me. I am around now, and I won't tolerate that. Especially now that I know why she is so wounded. I know what that feels like. I know what it is to feel never good enough because part of your life is marred by darkness. It better never happen again."

Harry exhaled and motioned agreement. "I will have a talk with the bloke. He shouldn't be ever hitting her; Molly would curse him to oblivion if she found out." He patted Sirius's shoulder.

"Why aren't you upset?" Sirius asked with an edged tone.

"Because I don't fight anymore, I get even, Pads. I am going to tell George who might rough him up a bit when he finds out. Ron is going to need someone to talk to, and he will listen to me." Harry responded with a curt nod.

Sirius chuckled and bobbed his head. "You are more like your mother than your father, after all, Harry."

"I found out that when I married Ginny that I no longer wanted to hold on to anger. We are going to build a family, and I want to be the man my children can look up to. I want to be like you, Sirius." Harry finished and nudged at the hallway before them. "Let's go clear your name so you can walk out of here free, Pads."

* * *

Hermione was organizing the sitting room and rearranging her books on the shelves. Harry and Sirius were still spending time together. The witch knew she wasn't supposed to feel weird about him being away so long, but she did. It was awkward to feel so… alone. She sighed heavily and shook her head as she stacked the books neatly.

The fireplace went off, and Hermione turned to see Ginny. "Hello, girl. I figured we needed to have a conversation," the redhead huffed and made her way to the red chair.

Hermione frowned back at her as Ginny tapped the chair arm. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk about Sirius?"

"Hm?" Hermione questioned with wide eyes.

Ginny knitted her fingers together over her stomach. "Is something going on? Something odd. He slept in your bed with you."

Hermione snorted and waved her hand. "Ginny, the man just got back from being dead. Dead. Not a coma or even being lost in the desert for a decade. He was dead. I would have done the same for Harry without question. He is family. I did do the same for Harry if you don't remember."

Ginny exhaled and smiled. "Yes and I remember that. How many nights that you two bundled in the sitting room at the Burrow under blankets and talked until you both fell asleep? Ron was pretty jealous of him."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron is always jealous. Funny that he seems to be willing to find excuses to sleep with other women," she exhaled and shook her head.

Ginny's face hardened, and her voice was stern. "Are you actually going to do something about it?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I should."

"Yes, you really should. He shouldn't be doing this to you. You deserve better."

Hermione rubbed her cheek and scowled. "I don't know what to do."

The fireplace went off again, and Ron popped through with flowers in his hand. Ginny was turning red with anger as she glared up at him. "What are you doing here? Didn't George tell you to go to mum's?" The redheaded witch growled.

Ron rubbed his bruised up face and pursed his lips. "I wanted to talk to my fiancé."

Ginny huffed and shook her head. "No, you need to go."

"Ginny," Hermione started and sighed. "Let me talk to him."

Ron reached out and helped his sister up who was glowering at him. "You do _anything_ to her, and I will send Harry over to curse you, Ronald."

The wizard nodded slowly and watched his sister waddle toward the fireplace. Hermione stared up at him and waited for the green to fill the room before she exhaled and shook her head. "What do you want?"

Ron offered her the flowers, and she waved her hand at him. "Hermione, please?"

"I need you to go," Hermione sighed.

His face contorted and his ears turned scarlet. "I am not leaving our home. I am staying here!" He snapped, tossing the flowers on the sofa.

"Ron," Hermione said with a frown. "Why are you making this so hard?"

He rose a finger at her, and she cringed. "I am not giving up on us, Hermione. I want to fix this."

"Then you need to go for a while."

His eyes squeezed, and he bent toward her. "I am not leaving. This is my home. If you need to run away, then go. Who takes care of you? Who tolerates your crying and your unnecessary hours? I have always been here for you." He snarled and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I have always been here for you Ron. I even ignored your illicit behavior this last year. You cheated on me with my assistant!" Hermione shouted while throwing her hands out.

He pointed to the fireplace. "Get out. Just go. If you are going to keep saying it, then you need to leave!" He howled, and she huffed.

"Fine, then I will. I don't want to be a part of this gross lie anymore," Hermione walked toward the fireplace, and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"If you think I am going to allow you to spread this through my family, you are wrong, Hermione. Everyone will turn their back on you." He growled and yanked her.

Hermione pulled her arm away from him. "Goodbye, Ronald. I hope you and Susan are happy. I will have Harry come by to get my things," she sighed and grabbed the floo powder off the mantle.

"Is this it? Are you just going to leave? You are going to throw this all away for Sirius fucking Black?"

She pivoted toward him, and her eyes narrowed at him. "Sirius Black? You think I am doing this for him? Are you bloody mental? Where is your head that you are going to solidify that cheating on me is a correct answer? You slept with another woman. You don't even care."

He walked her back toward the wall next to the mantle and pinned her. "If you think for one second that anyone would want you then you are wrong. No one wants to hear screaming in the middle of the night or go without shagging because you are so broken and distorted that you cut yourself off. You are nothing but baggage, and I did my best to love you for the shell of a witch you are. You won't even let me in," He growled, running a thumb roughly against her jawline. "I am the only one who knows these things and still is here. You can't even enjoy a shag like a normal witch. The least you could do is give me that."

Her eyes glimmered as she stared at his anger piercing through her. "If you loved me then why couldn't you be loyal to me," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Because, it is your fault. Now if you leave, you won't have anyone who can love you better than I have tried. You won't break down those walls, and I have beaten my head against them enough to accept that you never will. This is as good as it gets for you," he whispered, and his expression turned pitiful. "Hermione, this is as good as it gets."

She huffed and sighed. "Then I suppose I will take a chance on something else," Hermione pressed him away from her and grabbed a pinch of floo. "Goodbye, Ron."

Hermione wasn't sure where she was going but decided to be alone. Getting to 12 Grimmauld Place, she blinked her eyes in the darkness and huffed. The place was a complete mess. She pulled out her wand from her jumper and started to get to work on the dreary place. Closing off the floo network, she turned back to the dusty sitting room. If she could help it, she would rather clean than focus on what had just happened; she just threw away her chances at normal.

* * *

Sirius was rubbing his chest as he sat there in a graveyard. The headstone was beautiful; Harry spared no expense for the werewolf. He knew Harry was looming not far away, but he felt alone as his hand ran over the lettering. "I miss you, darlin'," he breathed.

 _"Sirius, we aren't meant for a happily ever after; not like this. You can't fix me,"_ He heard Remus sigh in a distant memory.

It was right before he left on a mission for Albus. He had to depart from the wrecked animagus, but knew just want to say to break his heart. "You got your happily ever after, didn't you, love? Even if it was shortly lived, I am so happy." Sirius murmured and pressed his head to the stone.

Moony was so good at accepting him. The broken side of him. The damage that was hashed out through years of his childhood and then the torturous years in Azkaban. He loved him as Sirius never thought he was capable of. All of that faded when he died. He got to walk through his life. See the moments he failed or succeeded in being a decent human. What he found out was Remus always seemed to make him better. Remus John Lupin. However, as much as he loved that werewolf, Remus would not budge. It was never to be, Sirius knew that. He also knew that his heart was all the better for the love they shared. He knew how to love and be loved after death. It took him dying to see that.

Their hearts were too broken in a stream of who had to be stronger. Sirius was so happy that someone showed him what he deserved… even if it wasn't Sirius to do it. His werewolf. His pack. James, Remus and even the traitor Peter were his marauders. They all were gone. They all looked to him, and he didn't realize how much until he saw the moments. Death was gentle. It helped him through the harder parts. Seeing his destructive nature exposed at the belly.

Then he saw the moments with his godson and friends. The oblivious redhead. The swotty bookish girl. His godson's own manifestation of a pack. Sirius pulled away and bobbed his head. How different everything felt now. It was like… someone smacked him hard enough to make stars enter his eyes.

"What do you think, Moony? Do you think they need me as much as you all did?" He asked the silence.

"We do, Sirius," Harry murmured as he approached.

Sirius glanced up and exhaled. "Harry, I am a marauder without my mates."

Harry kneeled next to him and patted his shoulder. "You can be a part of my pack, Sirius. We need your help too. I have an idiot best mate who is clueless. A witch who thinks she is too broken and I am about to have a son and don't know the first thing about being a good dad. Moony would tell you that we need your help."

"You are going to be a good dad, Harry. Now, I suppose I best get back to the flat and check on your bookish friend, or she might yell at us." Sirius laughed and wiped his eyes.

Harry nodded and glanced at the headstone. "You know, Pads. She is the only one that takes his son here outside of Andromeda. I can't. I relate too much to his sadness to be able to do that. But she does every time he asks. I have seen her drop everything for that boy. She has more in common with Remus than you think."

Sirius glanced over at his godson. "She loved him, yeah?"

"As someone who knows that knowledge and heart are more important than her own pain, yes. I think she admired Remus greatly for it. I didn't pay for this… she did and wouldn't let me help." Harry murmured and pressed his hand on the headstone. "Remus taught us all something different. For me, he taught me the humility of being courageous through pain. For Hermione, I think it was that power sometimes is not in speaking, but in the actions we take."

It was as if someone slapped Sirius in the face and he blinked a few times. "They are more alike than I thought."

Harry bobbed his head and exhaled. "Yes, and I don't know the first thing on how to take care of someone like you did Remus. Can you help me? Can you help me figure out what she needs? I," Harry paused and scrubbed his face. "I don't know what to do about her. She risked her life for me, and she won't let me take care of her."

Sirius nodded and glanced back at the beautiful writing on the headstone. _'Loving professor, friend, and father. May your lessons be the gifts we live by.'_ His eyes glistened in the light of the waxing moon. "Of course, Harry. She is our family."

"She is, now, let's go have a drink and see if Hermione is decompressed from her long day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Potterheads, you are absolutely amazing! Thank you for all the following and comments. I know there has been a ton of drama, but I promise it is not all in vain! This story is just starting to cook together and we shall really see the heart of it all. I hope you are enjoying the ride.**

* * *

When Sirius got back to the flat, Ron was in the sitting room with a bottle of gin, a single glass, and a witch… a stranger. Sirius glared and glanced around. "Where is Hermione?"

Ron snorted and waved his hand. "She bailed. Up and left."

Sirius walked over to him, and the witch glanced up at him. "Who's this, Ron?"

The animagus grabbed the man off the sofa and glared at the redhead. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just left an hour ago." Ron grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Did you hurt her?" Sirius snarled and dragged Ron closer to his face. "Don't lie to me, boy. I will fucking kill you."

"No! We argued, she got upset and left," Ron squeaked.

Sirius let him go and turned around. "Where would she go?" He huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"To go cry her eyes out I am sure," Ron snickered with a snort.

Sirius turned around, and sucker punched him roughly. It flung the tall wizard over the back of the couch. "How fucking dare you!" He stomped around the sofa and climbed over the fallen Weasley. "You are a piece of shite. I am glad she is away from you."

"Please don't hurt him!" The witch cried as Sirius raised his fist again.

"Why?" Sirius hissed, grabbing Ron's face tightly.

"I'm pregnant," the girl murmured with pink cheeks.

Ron shoved Sirius off of him and gasped. "Susan, how?" he gasped as he reached for her.

The witch started to tear up and sighed. "I don't know. I have been so careful. I promise I wasn't trying to hurt your relationship."

Sirius scoffed and stood up. "You two are a match made in heaven. Carry on your ridiculous celebration. I have a witch to find."

Ron stood up and tried to stop Sirius, but the animagus shoved him. "Wait, please don't tell her!" Ron said with urgency.

"I am not going to, you already put her through enough hell for her to leave," Sirius snarled and stomped over to him. "You try ever to pull her strings again, and I will make sure your life is grim, Weasley." He breathed through his teeth.

He felt rolling nausea and shuddered away from Ron. "I have to. I need to go," Sirius huffed and stumbled toward the fireplace.

It was worse as he flung himself through the fire and saw Ginny sitting with Harry on their sofa. "Sirius! What's wrong?" Ginny gasped as Harry jumped to the bent wizard.

"Harry, where is Hermione? She left the flat," Sirius groaned loudly and rubbed his chest as his stomach churned.

Harry's eyes grew and he rubbed his own face. "Er, well, I don't know," he breathed. "Sirius, are you alright?"

"No, Harry," Sirius paused and nearly doubled over. "I need to find her."

Ginny squealed and maneuvered off the couch. "Grimmauld! She went there. She would have gone to hide."

Harry helped Sirius up and Ginny nodded for him to go. The gangly wizard huffed and tossed floo into the fireplace calling out Sirius's old home, only to find the fireplace still dark. "She blocked the floo," Harry groaned and tugged Sirius. "Let's apparate."

They stumbled outside as Sirius gasped for air. "Harry, we need to hurry. She's hurt," Sirius growled.

"How do you know?"

"I just do! Hurry, I can't do it," Sirius cried and bent over, voiding his stomach in the grass.

Harry snagged Sirius swiftly when he was done and they popped roughly away from the house and outside the gates of Grimmauld Place. Fumbling up the walkway, Harry flung the door open and they heard high pitched howling. Harry left Sirius by the door and followed the crying up the stairs. He ran to the door cracked and he saw her form on the floor.

"Harry," she whimpered as she saw the wizard at the door.

Hermione was trapped under a fallen cabinet and her wand was out of her reach. "Hermione! What happened?" Harry gasped and pulled out his wand.

"I was upset," she choked and winced. "I didn't mean for it to fall. Something is," she choked and huffed in pain. "I'm bleeding."

Harry helped remove the cabinet and put it up against the wall. Examining the witch, he saw a large piece of glass that was poking out from her jumper. The wizard collapsed next to her and gasped. "Hermione, don't move. I have to get the dittany."

"Harry, I have it, here," Sirius sputtered as he collapsed next to her.

Hermione reached for Sirius's hand and tears brimmed her eyes. "Sirius," she breathed and whined.

Harry gazed over at him and his lip quivered. "Sirius, I don't want to put her in pain. I haven't even checked if she broke anything."

"Harry, do it," Hermione huffed.

Sirius squeezed her hand tightly and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're alright, darlin', I have you," he whispered and she choked on a sob.

Harry exhaled and waved his wand over the glass, slowly raising it from her. Hermione squeezed Sirius's hand and whimpered softly. Sirius ran his hand over her hair and made hushing sounds as Harry unzipped her sweater and revealed her torn tanktop. He dashed the vial over her wound and she groaned.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sirius whispered as he felt his stomach relax.

She sighed and shook her head. "No," she murmured. "Yes," Hermione corrected herself, and tears started to well in her eyes again. "I left him."

Harry exhaled and crawled around her, minding the broken glass. "Hermione, you are going to be fine."

Sirius started to move and Hermione grabbed him closer. "No, don't go, please."

"How about we get you in bed and I will bring you some tea and we can read," Sirius murmured and she shook her head.

"Please, don't leave me?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at his godfather and then glanced back down at Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"I was scared. You felt so upset earlier today," Hermione sighed and squeezed Sirius's hand.

Sirius's eyes grew and his lips parted. "You can feel it too?"

Hermione huffed and moved to sit up. "Yes. You can?"

"Yes, that's how I knew you were hurt," Sirius admitted and rubbed her cheek.

Harry sat down next to her and exhaled. "Hermione, what is going on?"

Sirius repeated Harry's action and breathed deeply. "Well, I can't explain it, so I am hoping you can."

"I don't know," Hermione huffed and ran a finger through the hole in her shirt. "I have to go through my memories and see if I missed something."

Sirius rubbed his face in his hands. "I saw you," he mumbled.

"Saw her what?" Harry questioned, glaring across Hermione at him.

"Saw her before I came back. She was surrounded by stars like in the chamber before the veil." Sirius admitted and she covered her mouth.

"Sirius! We have to go through my memories. I have to know what I did," Hermione puffed and rubbed her cheeks.

"How don't you know?" Harry questioned.

Hermione snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Harry. The minute I walked in there I felt compelled to do what I did."

Sirius tugged her to him and shook his head. "Alright. You need to relax. Harry, she isn't going to work tomorrow. She needs the entire weekend to recover."

"Sirius! Friday is a big day for my office," Hermione growled and nudged him.

Harry glanced over at Sirius who gave his godson a very particular stare. "I agree with him, Hermione."

Hermione groaned and pressed her head against Sirius's torso. "Fine. I have some holiday time. I can afford one day…" she trailed off with a pout.

"Until we know more about whatever this is, Hermione, you shouldn't work. What if something happens when you both are away from each other? Sirius was puking in the grass before we got here," Harry said with a stern expression.

Hermione glanced up at him. "It felt that bad?"

"Darlin' it felt like someone was turning me inside out." Sirius murmured and shook his head.

She bobbed her head and sighed. "We need to take care of this. I don't want you to feel my pain."

Harry huffed and climbed off the floor. "You both should come over. Let me make up the couch for Sirius and we will get you settled Hermione."

"I don't know, Harry. I don't want to talk to Ginny about what happened yet. I don't want to talk about anything really. I just want to clean," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.

"How about this. We stay here, clean out a room for you and get some tea from Harry for tomorrow. Then we go shopping in the morning, get some food and clean up the place?" Sirius inquired with a gentle tone as he rubbed her back.

Hermione bobbed her head slowly. "Yes, we could do that. I don't want to go to the Burrow on Sunday. Tonight was just too painful and too many questions will be asked."

"I will go grab a few things from my house for you. Sirius, don't let her perform any hard magic, please?"

Sirius erected himself from the floor and pulled the witch up slowly. "Of course not, Harry. I am going to make sure she is alright. You go tell Ginny everything is good and I will see you shortly."

Harry bent and kissed Hermione's forehead before leaving the room. It left a void of sound in the room and Sirius waited until he heard the footsteps of him heading down the stairs fade. Hermione was chewing her bottom lip and avoiding his eyes.

"What were you so angry about before you came here?" she whispered gazing at the glass shattered on the floor.

"You felt that too?" he responded, tilting his head.

"Yes, I have noticed I feel a bit from you, Pads. My feelings are a bit different than yours," she mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"How so? I just started noticing yours were not my own," He spoke with a hint of curiosity.

"What I feel is more," she paused and held her hands out. "More muted."

"You internalize," he mused and she motioned agreement.

"Your feelings are a whirlwind at times. At first, I thought I was just provoked by your verbose happiness or sadness, but the more we were around each other, the more I realized they were separate from my own feelings. Today while I was working the only thing I could focus on was that you felt so anxious and upset. I waited for you at home and tried my hardest not to bother you, but I worried." Hermione finished and rubbed her face. "I am sorry for this, Sirius. I know the last thing you need to deal with right now is this."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Hermione, please stop apologizing. I am alive, that is the most important thing out of all this. Now, let's get you up the stairs, I will clean up the master bathtub and you should relax. You had a pretty terrible night and I would like to make sure you sleep."

"I won't sleep," she sighed shaking her head.

"You will because I will be here. Even if you wake up to a terrible dream, I will remain. Besides, don't you love sleeping next to a big furry dog?" he teased and nudged her lightly.

Hermione laughed and sighed. "I am more of a cat person, Pads."

"Well, Moony always did say I grow on people," Sirius snickered with a smile.

Hermione moved toward the door and Sirius ran his fingers over her arm. "Hermione," he started, making her turn to him. "You know that you are worthy of love, right?"

"No, Sirius, that ship has sailed a long time ago. Ron may be a bumbling idiot, but he is right. No one is ever going to want someone who is a shell of who they used to be." She murmured with a grim expression. "I am going to go shower. I will see you shortly." She said; leaving the animagus to feel that painful tug in his chest as she departed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius didn't push the issue to see a healer about their discovery for the next couple of days. He spent most of his time listening to her instructions about what rooms they were going to tackle and clean. Hermione did most of her cleaning by hand, scrubbing out sinks, hand dusting and even taking a cloth to some of the wood and polishing it.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Hermione had taken to freshening up one of the guest rooms when Sirius leaned on the door jam and watched. "I have to ask you, love. How did you get that lovely board over my mother's vile painting?"

Hermione smiled at him after righting the pillow. "A charm I learned when I was visiting India. Kingsley sent me out there to talk about one of my anti-discrimination laws I put forth and spent two weeks meeting their leaders. I was speaking to a lovely witch who talked about a similar situation with one of her family's paintings and told me about what she did. Now it isn't the best fix, but she can't talk through it, so I won't complain. I was not fond of the shouting in the first place."

Sirius grinned brightly and tilted his head. "What should we put there?"

The witch blinked and raised her eyebrows. "We?"

"You are staying with me, aren't you? You have a far better sense than I do."

Hermione chewed her lip and tilted her head. "Sirius, aren't you going to want to go out and, well, you know," she fumbled as her cheeks bloomed.

Sirius had honed a decent amount of her feelings that matched with expressions over the last two days. It was like she sent off these rhythmic emotions that he could sense. It made living with her all the easier when she got upset, and he was able to detect what she needed. Right now, the witch in front of him was extremely uncomfortable with the concept of him bringing home a strange witch every night.

"No, why would I want that?" He responded, keeping his expression neutral.

"Because don't you want to do things free wizards do? The gossip columns we snicker at in the morning are right, you know? You can have any witch you want," Hermione sighed.

"If I wanted it, I would go get it. I just want to focus on our friendship and being a better godfather to Harry. Is it so hard to think I don't want to bury my cock in strange folds every night?" Sirius continued, and the witch was now a shade of magenta.

He knew he was embarrassing her and felt the radiating feeling just above his groin. Sirius didn't mind this part. He quite liked that she couldn't hide from him. "Well, you are Sirius Black," she retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"That I am," he said with a smile.

"If you aren't getting it here, you will likely want it elsewhere," Hermione finished with a grimace.

"From you?" Sirius nearly spat and stood up from his lazed pose.

Hermione's eyes grew the size of snitches. "No, that isn't at all what I meant!" She huffed and covered her face. "Thank Merlin that Ginny isn't here."

"Hermione, I am going," he stopped when she groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry, Pads. I know I would never be that, you know? It, well, I," she fumbled in desperate need for recovery.

He gnawed on the inside of his cheek a moment as she stared at the bed. "Darlin', I am touched that you think that have the stamina of a Hungarian Horntail, but I don't have it in me to entertain tarts anymore. I'm a flirt; we know that."

Hermione felt like she was going to drop dead. Not figuratively; Literally drop dead. "Sirius, can we rewind this conversation and act like it didn't happen?" She sighed as heat radiated off of her.

"You are living with me, aren't you? Harry asked if he could bring over your things and I told him it was fine," Sirius murmured, taking a step into the room.

"Only until we figure this out. I don't want to get in your way. I know you would," he stopped her murmuring with a finger to her lips.

"Darlin', you need to ease up. I want you here as long as _you_ want to be here. I have no plans to fill my nights with strange women and drink. I would likely be living a very lonely existence without you," he said with a smile.

She pulled away from him and tucked her arms around her body. "Okay," she breathed, gazing down at the floor.

This was a new pose and feeling. Rejection? Did she think he was being nice for the sake of it? "Hermione, I don't want to live alone. I want you here," he reiterated.

"Are you sure? I know last night was rough," she mumbled, still not looking up at him.

"I woke up and held you, didn't I?" he asked, attempting to get her to look at him.

"I am sorry," she said, her bottom lip extended in a pout.

Sirius made a mental note to beat that redheaded git to the ground for the number of things he never did right for her. Last night was horrible for her, Sirius knew because he felt her fear and pain like it was his own. No one should have to go through that alone or without support. She was apologizing for things she couldn't help, and it wrenched him.

"Please stop apologizing, love. You are a stellar witch and a wonderful companion. I am happy that you are comfortable enough with me to let me help you," Sirius sighed and ran a thumb over her cheek.

She met his eyes, and soon hers were glistening with tears. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Ello!" A booming voice entered their conversation and made them both jump.

Hermione glanced around Sirius to see George standing at the doorway smiling. "Georgie!" Hermione shouted with a smile as she nearly skipped over to him.

They embraced tightly, and the redhead grinned. "Merlin's beard, Hermione. You are a mess," he teased and kissed her hair.

Hermione pulled away and scowled up at him. "What are you doing here? Didn't Harry tell you that I'm not coming?"

"He did, but I didn't listen. I cursed my brother's arse and told him not to come tonight if he knew what was good for him. You and Sirius are going to climb out of this semi-depressing house and have dinner. No, I am not taking a no for an answer, so don't you glare at me." George finished with a smirk.

"I can't," Hermione huffed.

"You can and you will. Mum specifically is asking for you. Dad has a few questions on some sort of muggle toy he would like to ask you about, and Teddy is dying to see you. You are going to put this on," he paused and reached around the corner for a red dress. "Get your hair fixed and come to dinner."

"Did you bring me something pretty too, George?" Sirius questioned with a grin.

"No, you are too pretty for me, Sirius. You might steal my wife from me, and then I will be not only ugly, but shagless as well."

Hermione turned to Sirius and slanted her head. "Did you want to go to the Burrow?"

"Yes, if you want to, we will go. Darlin', I would love to see you wear this regardless of where," he snickered and picked up the red clothing.

Hermione gasped and snatched it away from him. "Don't be crude," she huffed. "I will be ready in a few minutes." She declared with a nod and marched from the room.

George glanced back into the hallway and watched Hermione leave up to the next floor. "So, er, is there something going on?"

"No, why?" Sirius responded with a frown. "Oh, the dress bickering? I just like to ruffle her a bit. She has been so down, I think it is good morale for her," Sirius said as his lips curled pleasantly.

George exhaled and nodded. "She is a bit down in general. My mum says this is the worst idea Harry has ever let happen, but I disagree. I don't think you would ever disrespect her, because the witch saved your life. Just do me a favor, mate. Don't expect a shag from her, yeah?"

Sirius's face nearly turned maroon. "George, I wouldn't dare."

The redhead waved him off with a snort. "No, not because of that, Sirius. She just doesn't shag. My brother said she couldn't because it was painful, but maybe she just said it so he wouldn't. Not a clue. It was a rarity from what he said."

Sirius grew disgusted by this; not because of her displeasure for one of his favorite pass times, but for Ronald's disregard of her comfort yet again. "If it was painful he shouldn't have kept doing it the same way," The animagus spat with a sneer.

"So I told him…" George murmured, rolling his eyes.

A soft voice was cleared, and George turned to see Hermione standing there in the red dress. Her face was lightly painted with color and her lips glossy. The unmanaged curls were now luscious and framed around her cheeks. Sirius blinked several times in a stunned stupor.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked with a curvature to her lips.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful," George declared and grinned.

"So, I, well, let me get dressed," Sirius stumbled on his words and left the room swiftly.

Hermione watched him march down the hallway and up the stairwell. Her mind saw flashes of how she had appeared through his eyes. She knew this because of the tint of the vision and the examination of her eyes in this recollection. He had told her once about the kindness in them when she was younger. When he was nothing more than an older male figure. When there was little more between them than their love for Harry. When she didn't know just how beautiful he thought she was…

* * *

Sirius was chewing his nails as he walked up the walkway to the Burrow. Hermione patted his shoulder and smiled up at him; he was thankful she knew how nervous he was. Hermione strolled to the door and stood in front of him.

"Sirius, now, if you get overwhelmed just come find me. It might be a bit loud for you," Hermione sighed with a smile.

He leaned closer to her, and his lips caressed her skin. Just her cheek, but it was the most exhilarating feeling for Hermione as his hand touched her shoulder. What was going on? What was this feeling like all of her atoms were suddenly aware of him? The pads of his fingers felt the flesh on her and made the blood flow to her lips with a tingling fullness.

"Hermione, darlin', you alright?" he whispered.

She shook herself and huffed. "Yes, I am sorry. Let's go in."

Sirius smelt the gentle lavender of her body wash as he remained millimeters from her cheek. There was something about her tonight that shifted just below the surface. He couldn't grasp it, but he could feel it. This pondering about him. He knew it was about him because of the bubbling in his abdomen when she looked at him.

"Let's go," he rumbled and felt her skin grow gooseflesh.

The animagus pulled away and smirked as she turned to the door. When it opened all other thoughts left them both as the wave of sound and light came from the opened barrier. Hermione gnawed the inside of her cheeks as she saw the children sitting on the sofa together next to Arthur. Stepping into the overwhelming Burrow, both Teddy and Victoire glanced up and immitted sounds of pure excitement.

"Aunt 'ermione!" Victoire shouted while waving her hands.

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy screamed, jumping from the sofa and skipped over.

The witch bent down as Sirius entered behind her and the boy squeezed Hermione around her neck. "Oh, my darling! you are so big now!" Hermione's voice was joyous and tender.

Sirius's eyes caressed the view of the teal-haired boy squeezing the witch, and he felt her happiness radiate off of her in such a way that took his breath away. There was this beautiful woman who thought she was so broken, but still had the love and affection to give to Remus's son.

"I missed you like the flower misses the sun in winter," Teddy sighed, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Your grandmother is reading you poetry before bed again?" Hermione asked as she pulled the boy away from her.

Teddy rocked his head with a beaming expression. "Yes."

Hermione's thumb ran over his cheek, and the witch sighed. "Okay, darling, I have a surprise for you. You remember all the wonderful stories about your dad and Uncle Sirius?"

"Mhm, like the one where Uncle Sirius turned into a big black dog and saved you and Uncle Harry from my dad?"

Hermione motioned agreement. "Yes. Now, I want you to meet your Uncle Sirius," she said and glanced up at the animagus.

Sirius caught sound in his throat as he tried to grasp what to say. The boy had so many characteristics of Remus, with the edge of his cousin. It was all-encompassing and twirled around him like the swell of a massive wave. So many different thoughts and emotions were beating against him; he wasn't sure what was what.

"Hello, Uncle Sirius," Teddy declared with a wave.

The wizard bent down next to Hermione and bit back the feeling of tears. "Hello, Teddy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Teddy caught Sirius off guard and embraced him tightly. Hermione stood up and moved toward the patient blond girl and the older wizard, sitting there perplexed. "Dear, it is so lovely to see you," Arthur murmured as she bent to kiss him.

"Hello, dad. Hello my lovely niece," Hermione voiced as she sat between both of them. "Where is everyone?"

Arthur groaned and lazily tossed his hand at the kitchen entrance. "They are having a discussion on family matters. Houses, children, prattle. I would much rather be surprised and sit with my grandchildren than listen in. My wife was trying to press Angelina for another son."

Hermione sighed and squeezed Victoire as Teddy pulled Sirius over to the love seat with him. "Who needs more when I have the best niece and nephews in the world," Hermione spoke with a scrunched grin, then kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Aunt 'ermione, can I braid your 'air?" Victoire inquired with a pout.

"Lovely, how about later after I get Uncle Sirius a drink. He is looking a bit flustered."

Arthur pressed his lips to her cheek and exhaled. "Hermione, you need to come see me more. I miss seeing my smart and loving daughter."

Sirius glanced down at Teddy with his eyebrow arched. "Does your Aunt Ginny know that she is the favorite?" He questioned in a loud whisper.

"Tosh, Sirius. Ginny is the favorite, I am just the smart one," Hermione giggled and stood up. "Dad, you want a drink?"

"No thank you, darling. Give your mum a kiss when you get in there. She has been clamoring for you all day."

Hermione turned her vision toward the animagus who was side glancing the boy every so often. Sirius met her stare, and she chewed her bottom lip through a curled smile. "Make it a stiff one, darlin'?" he inquired with a slanted head.

"Of course, Pads," she sighed and ran her fingers over the boy's shoulder before leaving the room.

Arthur reached over and patted the little girl. "Go see what your cousin is rummaging for up the stairs?"

Victoire gave him a motion of agreement before hopping off the sofa. "Come along, Teddy," the little girl ordered.

Sirius smirked at the teal-haired boy who was giving him a replica of Remus's pensive stare. "Go ahead, kid. We have all the time in the world to spend together."

With the simple dismissal, the child hugged the animagus again before departing in a rushed pace after Victoire. Sirius observed them with interest and his heart swelled. Remus would have been beaming with joy to see how wonderful his own son was. The animagus rubbed his face and exhaled loudly as he tried to recover from the roller coaster of feelings.

"Sirius, it is nice to see you have returned," Arthur sounded, bringing Sirius back to the present.

"Thank you, Arthur. It is quite unusual to be back," he responded, glancing over at the aged wizard.

Arthur massaged his face in rough measure before looking back at the dark-haired wizard. "None of us knew about that ruddy business with my son. Is she alright?" His tone was careful as he bent closer to the animagus.

"She is," Sirius stopped, his lips curling on themselves. "Coping."

"I didn't raise him like that; my boys know not to hit a witch," Arthur heaved as he ran fingers through his waning hairline.

"No, that was something else entirely. Your family is wonderful. I am quite sure he lost himself in his failure. It is not an excuse, but there are moments when we get to choose what is right or what is easy. He opted for the latter, I'm afraid." Sirius's voice was stiff, and he couldn't help but to feel bitter about how much Hermione was hurt over the Weasley's actions.

"You are taking care of her? Percy wrote to us and explained that Hermione had pressed for a leave of absence due to health issues."

"Yes, I am. I promise you; she is going to be fine."

Arthur reached out and patted the animagus's arm. "Thank you, Sirius. I know she won't let us parent her, but it is nice that she has you. You were very good with Harry last time."

It was like ice water splashed against Sirius's whole body. From his toes to his scalp he lived the feeling of grotesque affliction. Parent her? Was he fathering her? He certainly had not felt parental feelings when he took care of her. The thought of it made his stomach twist in defiance and disgust. Did she see him as a father figure? He couldn't fathom the flirting he displayed as unwelcomed and even… horrendous to a witch that saw him as a father-like figure.

He realized he was going to have to do better. Stuff down those actions so she would always be comfortable around him. It was repugnant even to picture that she would be disjointed by them.

"I am trying my best," Sirius settled with a weak smile.

As his tortured heart would have it, Hermione came striding into the room with a huge smile. "Here you go, Pads," Hermione declared, sitting down next to him.

She offered him a glass as the witch moved closer. "Thank you, Hermione," Sirius mumbled and swallowed the liquid in two gulps.

Sirius subtly moved away from her, but Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Do I smell? I only had one drink with Harry."

"Well, I am going to go see what the children are up to," Sirius murmured, erecting himself from the loveseat.

Before anyone could speak against the matter, Sirius set down the empty glass, stretched and launched in a run as his furrier self away in a flash. Hermione's expression contorted as her brow knitted and her lips sat on one side of her face. She had felt his feelings of discomfort and disgust but assumed it was about Ron. Now, she wasn't sure with how quickly he avoided her. What did she do?

Hermione exhaled and placed on a forced smile. "So, dad, how are you?"

It was only the start of the night, but suddenly, Hermione regretted the time still ahead. She wasn't positive what she had done, but she quite possibly made the marauder upset. Pushing that down, she tried her best to get through the evening without consulting with him. The witch had to do something about it when he wasn't so flustered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was giggling as Sirius was carrying her up the staircase at Grimmauld Place. George had sneakily gotten the witch drunk. Not just slightly tipsy; thoroughly pissed. Sirius was impressed at first that he was able to slyly work the liquor into her beverages without her really paying attention. Now, he was concerned by her out of character behavior.

"Sirius, it is lovely," she laughed and pulled on his shirt. "I love this shirt; it is so soft."

The animagus chuckled as they walked onto the landing of the master bedroom. She had found herself quite comfortable in there after she redecorated it. Sirius had to admit; the room was lively and perfect for her. Bookshelves and lovely décor that she changed and put in to transform the place into a welcoming environment.

He opened the door, and she squirmed in his arms. "Sirius! We should get that bottle of dragon barrel down the stairs."

"No, darlin', you are quite pissed," he chuckled as he set her down.

Hermione flung her body back on the bed and groaned. "You're not being fun. I thought you enjoyed the bubbly feeling of a good drink," her voice was playful as she flipped off her heels. "Pads, come help me?"

Sirius turned from organizing her water glass and nightstand area toward her. "What do you need help with, love?"

She yanked at her dress and sighed. "Please, I can't reach the zipper, and I'm too sloshed to use my wand."

His cheeks bloomed with color as he chewed his lips. "Uh, alright," he stumbled as Hermione pivoted, tossing her hair away from her back.

Hermione had propped herself up enough for him to reach her zipper and his heart started thumping in his chest. It slid with ease as the red revealed a creamy pigment with black straps. Hermione exhaled and tilted her head back. "Thank you; I just want to get into some pajamas and snuggle."

Sirius pulled away as she stood up and yanked the clothing off her body. It was more like the tossing of it than anything as the fabric skid across the floor, revealing her lovely knickers underneath. The animagus was doing his utmost best to not stare at her. "Padfoot, do you think we could have Teddy here soon?" she mumbled as her legs wobbled over to the dresser.

He hemmed loudly as he his hand glided through his wavy hair. "Well, if you would like, darlin'."

Her lips let loose a guttural sound, and Sirius glanced over to see she had stripped off her bra, facing away from him. A rush of blood went to his more primal appendage as he tried desperately not to watch the witch. Hermione glanced back at him as she grabbed her clothing.

"Pads?" her voice sounded unsure.

"Yes, love," he responded, his eyes tracing the ceiling.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned, sliding a tight tanktop over her head.

Sirius's vision snapped to the witch sliding on her shorts. "No, why would I be angry with you?"

"You were acting odd all night," she sighed and took a few steps toward him. "I thought we had an agreement not to lie to each other," Hermione murmured, her pout was exaggerated by her inebriation.

"Darlin', I haven't lied you to, I never will. Come on, let's get you in bed."

Her lip quivered as her nose dropped, creating the most adorably sinful mope. "Am I pretty, Sirius?"

"Most certainly," he responded, cupping her cheek.

"Do you think that's why he cheated on me? I am not as pretty as Susan?"

The animagus exhaled loudly, his head swaying as he helped her to the mattress. "No, love, you are far more beautiful than that simple witch. I think you are gorgeous."

"If you didn't know me, would you shag me, Sirius?"

Her question made him jerk to a halt as she sat in front of him. "What?"

"If you just saw me in a pub, would you want to shag me, Pads?" Hermione repeated with a frown.

"Why are you, what is this about?" he tried to avoid masterfully at answering such a dastardly inquiry.

"You're Sirius Black. If you wouldn't want to shag me, then I must be unshagable," Hermione sighed loudly.

Sirius exhaled and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Darlin', you are simply irresistible. Now, let's get you into bed. I will curl up with you."

Hermione grabbed his face and her eyebrows knotted. "Sirius, why won't you tell me if you would sleep with me?"

"Because you are drunk, flustered and just separated from your fiancé, darlin'. I also know that sober you wouldn't just be asking me to shag you. Doesn't it hurt you?"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "I don't know why."

Sirius exhaled and caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. "We will talk about this when you are clearheaded, darlin'," he whispered.

The witch grabbed him roughly and kissed him. Sirius's posture grew rigid as her tongue ran over his lips. He relinquished power to the small witch, and she explored his mouth with a tenacity he didn't realize she had. He tried, so very hard not to enjoy it. Sirius groaned and squeezed between her thighs as his hands went to her cheeks.

Pulling away and puffing her eyes were glimmering in the low light. "Sirius, please," she breathed.

Before he could respond, she jutted forward next to him and voided her stomach. Sirius exhaled through the hazy feelings she had given him and held back her hair until she finished. "It's alright," he said as she whimpered.

"I just made a mess," Hermione grumbled, wiping her lips.

"That's what magic is for, love. You need help running to the loo?" he offered as he pulled out his wand.

Hermione respired and glanced up at him; he could feel the mortification brewing in her chest. "No, I think I have embarrassed myself enough as it is."

Sirius still assisted her climbing down off the bed, careful to avoid the liquid. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. We take care of each other."

"Sirius, I haven't done anything but make you take care of me," she groaned as she padded toward the door.

"I am useful for the first time in ages, Hermione. A dog needs a job," he snickered with a smile as he waved his wand at the vomit that splashed on his pants.

"I will be right back," she grumbled and left the room.

Sirius unevenly exhaled as he shifted and readjusted his trousers. How could she even think she wasn't shagable? How was he going to explain this to her soberly? Better yet, how was he ever going to tell her that he wanted to continue with her drunken desires? Shaking his head, he cleaned up the mess easily but stood there internally chiding himself for almost taking advantage of the emotionally turbulent witch.

* * *

Hermione groaned loudly as she snuggled into her bed. Her skin ran against warm flesh, and she smiled without even opening her eyes. "Good morning," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

She felt his facial hair run against her bare shoulder. "Good morning, darlin'," Sirius rumbled, his fingers tracing her arm.

"What are you doing snuggling me, Pads?" Hermione murmured.

"Because you asked me too, Hermione," he responded, pressing his chin near the bend of her neck. "I usually would have argued, but you said you wanted to be held."

"I didn't do anything horrid, did I? It is going to be a bit fuzzy for a bit," She huffed and felt him freeze.

"Well, you did stick your tongue in my mouth," he said casually.

"Oh, Merlin, I am sorry, Sirius," Hermione groaned while scrubbing her face.

Sirius laughed and turned her over to face him. "Darlin', if there is anything I can handle, it is a pissed witch who was spinning in a haze. You are not unusual or appalling for it. I love that you felt comfortable enough with me to be a spitfire."

"We didn't, did we?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

The animagus glowered and snorted. "You might be convincing, darlin', but I'm pretty aware of when a witch is too drunk to shag. As a young moron, they were the witches I preyed on."

Her cheeks lit up in bright discomfiture. "Well, thank you so much for not preying on me," she mumbled, her eyes tracing Sirius's bare chest; why did he have to be so handsome?

"Of course, I could never cause you pain, love," Sirius mumbled as he stroked her curls. "You ever going to tell me why?"

Hermione chewed her lip and met his eyes. "I can't enjoy it. One of the curses that struck me in the Hall of Mysteries… it did something…" she trailed off and rolled on her stomach.

Sirius thought she was going to get out of bed, but she pulled down the covers and pulled up her tank top. She wriggled her shorts down a bit, and he saw it; a bluish scar across the top of her left hip toward her protected center. He recognized the scarring well. "Dolohov?"

She slumped and nodded. "It didn't even bleed; I thought I was fine."

"Where does it hurt?" he questioned, running a finger along the scar.

"Ron hated that it took more for me to get into the moment, so I told him it's too painful." She admitted, throwing her hands over her head.

"Because it did end up hurting after, didn't it?" He asked, running his hand over her stomach.

"Yes, it's just too complex," she sighed. "It makes the notion that he cheated on me that much worse."

"You realize he is wrong. You aren't broken or unshagable. You just need someone who truly loves you for you, darlin'. I told Moony that and I will reiterate it for you. I guarantee you, if you need a wizard to make you sing opera before he gets to have a taste, it will happen because you are too magical to pass up." He finished with a grin and pulled her shirt back down. "Now, I am going to make breakfast while you go shower. We are going to go get those books today."

He pulled away from her, and she frowned. "Sirius," she started, causing him to pause.

"Yes, love?"

"What happened yesterday?"

Sirius's eyebrows disappeared below his disheveled hair. "What do you mean?"

"You refused to sit next to me. You avoided me. Also, your feelings were gruesome to feel on my end. What happened between us?" She asked, her lips shifted to one side of her face.

Sirius chewed his tongue in thought before he spoke. "Well, Arthur suggested I was parenting you."

Hermione bolted into a seated position, and her eyes were giant with shock. "Parent? Like being… a father?" Her cheeks were scarlet.

"Yes. I, well, I didn't think I was," Sirius mumbled as his eyes didn't meet hers.

"Revolting!" She huffed and winced. "Sirius, you are definitely not parenting me."

"Revolting? Why is that gross?"

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "Pads, you spent the other day telling me I could clean naked for positive feedback. You might have been joking, but an uncle or father would never say that."

"So you don't mind my tongue?" He inquired with a tilted head.

"No," she laughed shaking her head. "It is you, Sirius. I like to think we are friends now. I couldn't see you as a father-figure because that would be just awkward."

"Why?" he questioned with a grin. "You find me devilishly handsome?"

She glared at him and sighed. "Everyone finds you devilishly handsome, Sirius. That's like asking why we sleep in a bed." Hermione finished with a smile.

Sirius winked at her. "That's alright, darlin', I enjoy the compliments just as much as showing my gratitude."

Hermione giggled and shoved the half-naked animagus. "Get out of here, Pads. I am not going to deal with your flirting this early in the morning."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. "Hermione, don't be so mean," he teased as he felt her happy feelings flow from her like a signal fire.

His fingers reached for her sides, and she jerked. "Don't, I am ticklish," she huffed and he pressed further.

Sirius attacked her with firm fingers as he started to tickle her sincerely. Hermione's screeching laughter was filling the room as she pushed and wriggled in his grasp. The witch managed to shove him roughly to the bed and pinned him while straddling his torso. Her hands clasped his wrists as they breathed heavily together.

Hermione laughed through panting and shook her head. "Why do you have to be so feisty?"

"Because you love me all the more for it, darlin'. Now, unless you are going to yank down my sweats and shag me with vim, get on off," He snickered with a grin while breathing.

She released one of his hands and patted his right cheek. "Alright, but only because I would hate to be disappointed, Pads."

Sirius pushed her off and sat up, shaking out his hair. "Disappointment? Hermione, you are being illogical. Are you still sloshed?"

She watched the man get up from the bed and stretch. "Not at all, Sirius. In fact, I don't even feel hungover which is strange."

He rolled his neck and nodded. "I can tell. Now I am going to get our day started. You go freshen up," he ordered and walked toward the door.

When he exited the room, he rubbed his head. So, she isn't hungover, but he is? Interesting. If that is possible, what else is? The curious side of him was tempted to press the issue. The other side was nervous. What else could be exchanged if that were possible? Leaving the questions in the hallway, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Maybe a trip to St. Mungo's was needed more than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

They stood there and watched. She span around the room in awe and stared at the stars. The brightest star was at the top of the chamber with a glow that seemed to light the room. Hermione covered her mouth and walked around her image as she read the wall. It looked like everything was readable and she paused the memory with the flick of her wand.

"Sirius, this is speaking about a witch. A goddess to the muggles. She helped create these chambers. Why was I so abrupt with my decisions?" Hermione murmured as she glanced at the etchings on the wall.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked.

"It talks about her husband being murdered by his brother. She somehow used the veil to bring him back," Hermione murmured, shaking her head. "How did I not see this before?" She questioned and started the memory again.

They watched her cross the room and cast, letting the writing flash in front of her. Below the witch, the floor was glowing. No wonder the other wizards were so upset. Hermione paused the memory again when the hieroglyphs she turned gold were all touched. Hermione read them, and her eyebrows went up. Why doesn't she remember this? It is all so blurry.

"What did you tap?" Sirius questioned with a frown.

Hermione gulped and pointed to the first one. "That is the arch. Then I tapped the fallen god. That one right there is the star. The two circles together are togetherness. This final one is the resurrection. Sirius, I don't remember this. I just remember knowing what to do. The moment I walked in here I knew what I had to do. It wasn't until the chamber opened that I really understood I was flying by instinct."

"So direct terms, darlin', I'm not as smart as you," Sirius sighed, scratching his face.

"Simply. I did a spell the way the ancient wizards and witches of Egypt used to do. That's why curse breakers are so important… I used a spell to bring you back. It doesn't make sense. I don't understand this." She let the memory continue, and they both gasped at the wings that flung out when the writing disappeared.

Hermione closed out the memory, and they stood in the office of Hippocrates. The elderly wizard was folding his fingers together as he sat there. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he questioned.

"I am not sure, I don't understand," Hermione huffed as she sat down.

"Well, I looked it over myself. Have you ever heard of residual magic?" Hippocrates asked, pulling out a book. "There is a lovely chapter on it in magical theory and effect."

"That magic so powerful can leave behind a signature. Yes, but it is all theory," Hermione sighed, knitting her brow.

"Scarring is a smaller version of such. Magical signatures are important. I couldn't read the etchings in your memory, but I understood you were not aware of what you were doing. There was a mechanical behavior. What were you thinking about before you entered the pyramid?" Hippocrates questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't remember. I was gazing out at the vast desert and the Nile when I arrived. The sun was setting, and the stars were coming out." Hermione huffed, waving her arm in a circle.

"Sirius?" The animagus finally questioned.

"Well, it might have crossed my mind, but I was already preparing to decipher script, so my head was in a different place," Hermione responded with a head shake.

The older wizard glanced over at the dark-haired man. "The symptoms you both are describing are of equals?"

"Sometimes, I think. I haven't been in much pain for us to know if she can feel mine," Sirius exhaled and shrugged his shoulders.

Hippocrates scratched his chin and nodded. "Well, I have my work cut out for me. I suggest that you get the full script from the minister. The curse breakers would have had to turn it in before asking for assistance. It won't answer your query, but it will give us an idea what the concept of the spell was. It is already unprecedented that you are alive, Mr. Black. Now, it seems there is a cost to such magics being used. Let's make sure it isn't life-threatening."

"What do we do? We already feel each other's feelings more often than not these days," Hermione said with a curious tone.

"Well, you can choose to investigate how far the bond goes and dig deep, or you can wait it out and see if the magic will wear off before too long. I can contact a few colleagues and see if they have heard of such bonding before. It is evident if you are feeling each other's feelings, seeing images and even taking ailments from one another, that it is a connection. How deep or far that connection goes is a question only you two can answer. As for investigating the depth, I implore caution. There are many reasons that empathetic wizards or witches live alone… they sometimes do not like to know how others feel about them." Hippocrates finished and shrugged his shoulders. "We can discuss this more this week if you both like. I may have a few answers for you by Friday."

They bid the man farewell and walked down the hallway in silence. Hermione was trying to figure out the importance of what residual magic he was suggesting. If that were the case, the witch that had created such a spell, if indeed it was her, was the only known creature to have used resurrection. With the veil nonetheless. She brought her husband back… this sounds familiar.

"Sirius, you remember learning about Egypt?"

"Mhm, the wizard feuds out there were bloody in ancient times," He murmured, his eyes unfocused.

"There were wizard feuds?" Hermione questioned with a scowl.

"Oh yes, they were terrible. Back then magic was considered godly among muggles. They revered magic users. If what you say is true, then this is a reference back to the very beginning. My mother used to claim our lineage could be traced all the way back to those times, but I always scoffed at her. Wizards tried to fight for seats of power and nearly wiped each other out for it."

Hermione scratched her head and huffed. "Sirius, follow me a second on a ponderance?"

"Okay, darlin', what?"

"What if this witch was one of the stronger ones. What if in muggle lore she was a goddess, the goddess of Egypt. The story is rather simple," Hermione paused as the stopped at the stairs. "Isis and Osiris were siblings and married but ruled the lands. When their brother Set grew jealous, he killed Osiris, and Isis grew mournful for her loss. She turned into a falcon in search of his body, and when she found him, she brought him back to life. There is way more to the story, and I am simplifying it, but I think that is her." Hermione finished and tilted her head.

Sirius pointed between them and smirked. "Want to get married, is that what you're saying?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling.

"Number one, you are deflecting, I can feel your anxiety. Two, we are not siblings and therefore that incestual idea can be put to rest. Finally, I think if you are going to ask a witch to marry you, it shouldn't be because of a spell, Sirius," Hermione said with a small smirk.

"Worth a try," he sighed and scrubbed his face. "So this goddess. She ruled Egypt?"

"No, her husband did. Eventually, her son was the first of the pronounced pharaohs. She was the goddess of life and death because of her feats and magic. Looking back, I can almost see her being a witch instead of a goddess. She was always depicted as a human or a woman with wings… it is quite possible that this was the start of myths because she brought her husband back to life." Hermione paused and bobbed her head. "Actually that would answer many questions depicted by the concept of her myths. Including her creation of the Cobra and mastery of the world around her."

"She brought back her brother-husband?" Sirius snickered with a grin.

"Oh, Pads, you are going to drive me batty," Hermione huffed and elbowed him lightly.

"Okay, what happened once she brought him back?"

Hermione frowned and chewed her lip. "Well, some of the stories say he was brought back incomplete. He fathered Horus and left for the underworld so that Isis could raise him; protecting him for the full extent of her magic. He became king there and would visit under her request. If this is translated into a wizard tale, I would assume that there was a reason he could no longer rule. Possibly they suffered the same bond we have and went into hiding with them. No one would assume he was alive if he did not pose for the throne I would estimate. However, he is spoken about frequently and said to have been a judge of the dead, casting those who were immoral into the darkness of the underworld with savagery."

"Why would that bond be a big deal?" Sirius frowned as he questioned.

Hermione exhaled and patted his shoulder. "What if their love influenced his decisions. Her fear of his death again might have forbidden him from striking against his brother. Who knows. I am just guessing."

"It is a good guess. A god who returns from the dead can only be seen as dead when he returns. Muggles wouldn't be able to understand magic still then."

"True, but most wizards don't understand what happened with us either. I think we should do some digging. I will go to a muggle bookstore in London and pick up some mythology books on Egypt. It might help us get a clearer version."

"I have always liked that about you. It reminds me of how Remus was in school. I was quite enamored with his lust for knowledge," Sirius sighed with a smile.

Hermione leaned against the wall with a small pout. "Sirius, what happened with you and Remus?"

"He didn't want to ruin me further. I was so broken after Azkaban, hanging on a thread of sanity. Nightmares that would wake me screaming. Moony could hardly calm me in those days, but he always tried. The last time we saw each other I told him something idiot worthy; I said if I didn't peg him for a spy and believed in Peter, we could have all raised Harry together as we wanted. He cut me off and told me he was too broken to talk about such dreams. They had gone with the time, and he was different now. He was too damaged to dream. That was the last time I saw him," Sirius finished and pinched his eyes with a finger and thumb.

Hermione choked on his sadness that was overtaking her own feelings and embraced him. "Merlin, Sirius, I am so sorry."

He grabbed her roughly and buried his face into her neck. "Me too," he whispered.

"He loved you so much, Pads. He told us so."

"You know, I don't regret being alive," he breathed against her skin. "I just miss being home. Moony was my home."

"How about we go home, you get into a bath or whatever you enjoy, and I cook a good dinner?" she offered, causing him to shake his head.

"Just hold me a minute?" he asked with a breathy tone.

"Always, Sirius. You only need to ask," Hermione responded, stroking his back and running fingers in his hair.

Sirius pulled away after a few more moments and wiped his eyes. "Thank you; I wasn't prepared to get that upset." He huffed with a halfhearted smile.

"Want to go to the park and bark at unsuspecting muggles? I know you like it," she offered with a smile.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter. "How did you know that?"

"Remus told us," Hermione said with a smile. "I will even wear something pretty if you like."

"Can I dress you myself?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"You can pick out my outfit… not dress me in it," she responded sternly.

"Fair. Alright, let's go," Sirius sighed and took her hand.

They left the hospital and Hermione could feel his sadness lessen. He overwhelmed her at times, but this was a different type of adventure now…

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a blanket with a basket of food as she watched Sirius running around as a dog. He was chasing birds, playing with some of the children that were there this afternoon and even scaring unsuspecting people with his size and bark. She had bought a book on Egypt mythology on Isis but was just scanning the pages as she watched her companion.

Her lavender dress was pretty, and she had to admit that Sirius had good tastes. Sirius was in the midst of flopping around a group of children when a voice hemmed. "Ello, miss," a man declared.

Hermione glanced up and saw an average looking man who might have been a bit older than her. He had lovely dark hair that was slightly speckled with grey, bright blue eyes, and a navy jumper. "Hello," Hermione declared merely.

"I was wondering, are you out here all alone?" He questioned, and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"No, my dog is over there," she muttered, turning back to her book.

He shifted his posture, and she heard him huff. "I, well, I saw you were reading and wanted to," he paused when she glanced back up.

The strange had lifted a book, and Hermione smiled. "You were trying to come to talk to me about my book?" she asked.

"Normally I wouldn't bother, but you, it is, rather unusual to see such a vibrant woman reading out here all alone," He struggled, and Hermione was a bit shocked at his confession.

"My name is Hermione," she told him and held out her hand.

"Right," he said with a smile and took her palm into his own. "Owen," he responded.

"How are you doing today?" Hermione asked with a smile as they released their hold.

"Very well, thank you. What are you reading about?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I am delving a bit into Egyptian ideology. Just a bit of light reading," Hermione sighed with a beam.

"That is fascinating. I am finishing my tenure for Ancient philosophies. I thought I recognized the book," Owen declared with a smile.

Hermione's smile brightened. "You are vastly read then, as well?" she teased lightly, and the man laughed.

"I would hope so. That has been my state of being since I could hold a book," he responded, tilting his head. "You mind if I join you?"

"Sweetheart!" A booming voice shouted joyously.

Hermione breathed a small sigh and turned just as Sirius had slid next to her and kissed her generously on her lips. "Sirius," she growled when he pulled away.

Sirius pulled closer to her and smirked up at the man. "Hello there, mate."

"Oh, right. It was lovely meeting you," the man murmured and walked off; mortification evident on his face.

Hermione glared at the animagus who was smiling. "Padfoot," she growled.

"What?" he quirked his head while still retaining his smile.

"He was just coming over to talk with me about my book," she snapped.

"No, he was coming over here after making eyes at you for the last half an hour. Tan line where his wedding ring was or still is when he isn't trying to pick up pretty young girls in the park." Sirius responded, his expression turning narrow. "He was drooling over you."

"And you expected what? Me to allow him to steal me off to the loo and shag me. Come off it, Pads," Hermione groaned.

She felt an odd emotion as she raised her vision back up at the marauder. He was staring at the man across the way, his book up toward his face. There was a tightness to his expression. "Well, it doesn't hurt to protect you."

This unusual emotion bubbled in her chest and made her stomach bounce. "What's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Sirius sighed and turned back to her.

Hermione exhaled, and her eyebrows pinched. "Sirius."

"Hermione, I just didn't like the way he was with you, alright?" Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

She blinked a few times in shock. "Were you jealous?"

"That's rich. Jealous of a muggle? He isn't even as good looking as me," Sirius snickered with a grin.

The witch decided to test the animagus. "He was pretty handsome. I did find the silvery grey attractive. I was never one to be shallow about attraction, but he was a nice looking older man."

Her chest tightened again as Sirius waved a hand in the air. "I am tenfold more handsome."

"He is going to be a philosophy professor," Hermione remarked, twirling a bit of her hair in her fingers.

"Well, I can do magic," Sirius said with a wave of dismissal. "I automatically win, darlin'. No one is more handsome than me," he finished with a challenging smirk.

Hermione stifled a smile and handed him an apple from the basket. "I suppose you are pretty handsome."

"Devilishly as you have said," he replied with a nod and bit into the apple.

"You feel like seeing Ginny and Harry tonight?"

Sirius bobbed his head and picked up her book. "Yes, we can do that. I wouldn't mind seeing my godson."

"Excellent. Finish your apple and we will head out." Hermione instructed as she started tucking things back into the basket to prepare for their departure.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I hope you all are enjoying it so far! As a personal note, I have a tumblr so if you all feel like it, go find me. I will of course post about my stories, possible future concepts and even answer your questions. I would love to hear from you both on here and on tumblr if you have one. Gloryofluv, just like on FFN. Anyway, more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny was sitting on the sofa eating some biscuits as Sirius and Hermione arrived. There was a moment as Sirius was headed to the restroom that was genuinely noticeable for the Potter. He tucked some hair from Hermione's face and kissed her forehead before leaving. Ginny dropped her cookie as Hermione approached and glared.

"Dung beetles and shite balls, you shagged Sirius Black," Ginny hissed.

Hermione snorted. "Please, I did no such thing."

"Then he wants to shag you. That man is sending off those charming vibes," Ginny sighed and moved the plate off her stomach. "Jamesy, honey, you need to come out so your mummy can get shagged by your dad."

"Don't tell your son that, you might scar him," Hermione teased and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you even debating it? He sleeps next to you every night; he doesn't go out… just tell me it has been a topic of conversation." Ginny pressed while scrubbing her face. "You just need to bounce back."

"First of all, it has been a quick second since my separation. Secondly, well, I don't like shagging, we both know that. Also, I highly doubt Sirius Black, world renown witch's wizard, would ever in a millennium think of me that way."

"He would if you put on those knickers I forced you to buy during that spring sale," Ginny mumbled waving her hand at the curly-haired witch. "It just makes sense. I am not even asking you to start a relationship with the bloke. Just ease up some of your tension."

"George did a fine job of that on Sunday," Hermione spat with a frown. "Besides, we have another problem. Harry explained this issue between Sirius and me?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Another reason to shag him."

"Ginny, I know you are one tracked at the moment because you are creating a life, but I need my friend to focus."

"Okay, okay, tell me what's going on. I promise to pay more attention." Ginny groaned and moved to sit up more.

"I have a theory," Hermione said, pulling out her book from her purse. "What if, Sirius is related to the witch that cast a spell on that Pyramid. I looked at some of the lore, and it seems that Horus, Isis's son, had five sons of his own. Under that conclusion, the bloodline might very well be carried down. It was before Egypt was nothing more than nomadic and brutal. Horus was claimed to be the first seated pharaoh… I cannot imagine what five sons might produce." Hermione sighed and twirled a lock of her hair.

"So, you are saying I'm related to Egyptian gods? I quite like that," Sirius snickered as he entered the room.

"So, if she's related to him… why would he be here?" Ginny questioned, tilting her head.

"That's the simple part. The magical residue left locked away in the chamber. It spoke of the fallen god. Isis's husband. If he is part of the bloodline, it might have been the reason he ended up popping out of the veil when I used the spell." Hermione explained and flipped open the book. "If in relation to the magical version of ancient Egypt, then this means they were the strongest witches as wizards at this time. Meaning, they were divinity to muggles. It all ties in quite lovely if you go back and forth. Which would explain why the wizard script never mentions gods or goddesses as a whole; they were them."

Sirius leaned over her shoulder and chuckled. "I am part god, darlin'. How does that feel?" He murmured and Hermione elbowed him.

Sirius winced as Ginny waved her hand. "Wait, if the Blacks do go back that far… why don't they have it on record?"

"That's an easy one, dearest Potter," Sirius sighed. "The middle ages nearly wiped us out. That was when the Noble House of Black had to go into hiding because the courts declared us demons. I suppose an ancestor got too cocky and cast magic. Either way, we had to go into hiding and restart our tree. All our records were burnt to the ground with our lovely castle… that was when this whole concern with purity became a fanatical event. Keep the bloodline pure to save magic, yadda, yadda, yadda…" Sirius snorted as he waved his hand elaborately.

Hermione scratched her head and exhaled. "Yes, it is all starting to make more sense now. You fell through the veil which could have started this chained event. I don't doubt anyone who knew the script as much as I would have had the same experience."

"I doubt that," Sirius responded, shaking his head. "That takes an ample amount of magic to be able to perform ancient magic. Maybe that is why none of the curse breakers could read the script, and you naturally read the spell without a second thought. There is more to your participation that just hosting me," The animagus announced, running a hand over her shoulder.

The fireplace went off, and Harry stepped through the green light. "Ah, just the two people I was hoping to see," He declared with a grin and walked over. Kissing Hermione, forehead he chuckled. "You look lovely; it is nice to see you well rested," Harry announced before turning to Sirius and patting him on the shoulder. "Good job, Pads."

"Hey, I am not chopped mandrake root, Harry Potter. Come give me a smooch," Ginny protested.

Harry stumbled over and kissed his wife sincerely. "Hello, my love," he whispered when they parted.

"So, we have found out that Sirius is related to a god, Hermione is incredibly talented, and James hates it when I try to cook dinner because he continually kicks my bladder." Ginny declared as he pulled away from her.

"Well, congratulations, Sirius. We already knew Hermione was the brightest witch of the age and I will take care of dinner for you." Harry snickered, and Sirius huffed.

"Harry, you should be more excited. I get to pass my knowledge off to you," Sirius grumbled and slumped against Hermione. "I am so let down," he feigned being upset.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he rested on her lap. "You realize, divinity does not get you the right to be such a whiner."

He glanced up at her running his fingers over his facial hair. "Well, you still don't mind it. Else you would have shoved me off your lap," he said, trying to cover up his smirk.

"You get a pass today, Padfoot. Just today," Hermione huffed and patted his chest.

Harry glanced down at his wife who smirked at him. "Sirius, come get a drink." Harry declared.

The animagus rolled over on Hermione's lap, causing her to wince. "That sounds like a plan. You want one, darlin'?" he asked as he sat up.

"No, that's alright, Pads. I have had my fill of drinking for a while." Hermione sighed.

Sirius kissed her forehead and climbed off the couch, following Harry into their kitchen. Ginny arched an eyebrow at the witch who grabbed her book again. "Tell me again that you both haven't shagged?"

"Ginny, he just had a rough day. I know, I can feel his feelings. Imagine having to deal with all these emotions, being inept at explaining them and doing so without the one person who knew you. Knew what happens when you say or act a certain way. I am positive he is missing Remus more than he says."

The redhead rubbed her stomach and nodded. "So, how often do you feel his emotions now?"

Hermione slowly respired and bobbed her head. "Quite a bit. It's been helpful when he says ridiculous things. I can sense his nervousness or his anxiety that he is covering up with crass verbiage."

"Things that coming from someone else would have earned him a smack?" Ginny giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, exactly. There is something so tender and gentle about Sirius. I quite like his company," Hermione responded, running her fingers along the edge of the book.

"What are your plans? Harry said he would be bringing over the rest of your things tomorrow. Are you going to stay with him?"

Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Ginny, there is something delicate about Sirius. Something I don't think anyone alive knows about. He puts up such a great front covered by flamboyant behavior and words, but there is so much more. I think that's why Remus loved him so much. The tenderness of his heart and the way he is so amazingly loyal to those he loves… it is quite breathtaking if I'm being honest. I don't think I can leave him; he desperately wants me to stay."

Ginny smiled and tilted her head. "You are a bit taken with him?"

"It is nothing romantic, I know better. He is mourning Moony, and I am accepting the limitations of my own guarded nature. We just… with this connection, it's like we are able to say the things each other needs to hear. It has been rather enlightening. We speak to each other in that level of understanding you don't see often."

"Good, I am glad," Ginny sighed and reached over to Hermione's hand. "I am glad you have someone who knows that side of you that you don't let anyone else see."

"Me too, Ginny. Me too," Hermione breathed and squeezed her hand. "Alright, let's get up and go check this nursery you have been working on."

"Oh, good, I have been meaning to ask you to do a few things in there for me," Ginny sighed as the curly-haired woman stood up, helping her friend out of her seat.

 **Time is the grains of sand in an hourglass.**

 **Small and insignificant unless piled together.**

 **Then it creates the dunes of the desert.**

 **.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**


	12. Chapter 12

The witch was organizing her pages spread across the desk. She had come to several particular theories, but no one could explain how the connection was made. She labored on it during her free time at work.

"Susan, I need those reports filed by tonight," Hermione announced as she pulled out a large folder.

"Hermione, they," Susan paused as she saw the glare from her boss. "Of course."

"Remember, the minister doesn't take illness as an excuse for paperwork not getting done," Hermione snipped and tapped the bottom of the folder hard on the desk.

Susan stood up from her chair and flexed her hips, sighing. "How are things at home?"

"Are you asking or is Ronald?" Hermione asked as she shuffled more pages into the completed pile.

"I am," Susan declared as she rubbed her stomach and sat back down.

"Peachy. Sirius and I have been helping Harry and Ginny with the baby," Hermione murmured, not looking up at the other witch.

"Are you two…" Susan trailed off, not meeting Hermione's glare.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she glanced up at her. "No."

"I just thought, you two are," Susan paused again when she saw the testiness in Hermione's expression.

Lucky for the pregnant witch, the wizard in question popped into the office. "Good evening, darlin'," Sirius announced.

He pranced over to Hermione and held out an enclosed hand. "What's this?" Hermione asked, trying not to smile.

"Guess," he ordered, trying hard to push down his excitement.

Hermione saw flashes of a necklace with a pawprint. "A priceless jewel," she teased, and Sirius leaned over her desk.

"You, darlin', are the priceless jewel. I found this and thought of you," He told her and flipped open his hand to reveal the necklace.

"You realize this whole event of you getting me a gift every day of September before my birthday is going to get old," Hermione sighed but took the necklace. "Thank you; it is gorgeous."

Sirius flopped down in the chair across from her and pouted. "Why do you have to work again? I was lonely today because Harry told me to stay home."

"Aren't you going out with George tonight?" Hermione questioned, and Sirius groaned loudly.

"I don't want to. He wants to introduce me to some witch his wife is related to." Sirius huffed, scrubbing his face roughly.

"I don't see why you wouldn't enjoy yourself," Hermione mused, shuffling her folders and signing something with her quill.

"Darlin', why would I go out and meet some witch when I am happy? I don't care about shagging witches or playing the games. I would much rather go home and read with you."

"You do this, appease George, and I won't ask you to do it again," Hermione sighed, setting down her stack of parchment.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Hermione echoed with a nod. Sirius stood up and walked around her chair, pressing his chin against her shoulder. "Pads, you can beg me all you want, the answer is still no," Hermione sighed as she felt his pining against her own feelings.

"Please, love. I promise it will be good," Sirius whispered and nuzzled her neck.

"Now, you have a double date to prepare for, and I have to finish up here before I have to run to my appointment," Hermione sighed as the animagus nipped and nosed at her skin, creating gooseflesh.

"Okay, but only because I know it will make you happy if I go," Sirius sighed and placed the necklace around her before standing up.

"Tell George and Angelina hello for me," Hermione said with a bob of her head.

Sirius ran a hand over her hair. "Of course, darlin', I will see you at home." He finished and left with a wave.

"What was he asking for?" Susan questioned, curiosity clear in her voice.

"He wants to take me on holiday for my birthday," Hermione sighed and waved her hand. "To Rome."

"So you both aren't together?" Susan asked with a frown. "But he buys you gifts and wants to take you on holidays?"

Hermione snorted and motioned agreement. "The world of Sirius Black. If he was romantically interested I am sure he would have made it known," she voiced and made a motion of dismissal.

It was true. Hermione knew this to be a fact. Sirius had tons of opportunities in the last two months to make it apparent that he was interested. He had not, not even a hint of a feeling. The witch accepted it for what it was; she wasn't his type. Not that she cared… they supplied each other with what they needed. Now she was just concerned with his lack of wanting to get out into the world.

They were told by Hippocrates to have sessions talking about their experiences away from the other so that they can decipher some of the connection's key features. At first, Sirius joked and jeered the whole time from what she got from her end. By the third session, he started talking about Remus. She felt the bubbling in her chest that created warmth. Hermione knew the feeling over the months when he would tell her stories about the werewolf.

Hermione shook herself and glanced at her small clock. "Alright, I have to leave, I will see you next week," she declared standing from her desk.

"Hermione," Susan started as the curly-haired witch flicked her wand at the paperwork.

"Yes, Miss Bones?" Hermione questioned.

"I hope you to see you Sunday," she sighed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You realize we aren't friends? I am polite at work because it is the professional thing to do. What you did to me is worse than stabbing me in the back. We are nothing short of two people that have been with my ex," Hermione murmured as she packed up her bag. "Have a good weekend."

Hermione left the witch sitting there and moved down the hallway away from her office. Kingsley had asked her if she wanted Susan in a different department, but Hermione disagreed. Professionally, Susan worked hard to get to where she was, and despite her dislike for the witch, Hermione knew Susan was a good worker. Sirius shouted in anger that Hermione allowed Susan to be there still. However, it didn't bother Hermione as much as she thought it would… she was over it.

Walking through the fireplace, she landed in an office of a small witch. Her name was Samara Anders, and she was a healer of mental ailments and curses. The witch was old enough to be her mother and had long black hair with an olive skin tone. Samara's demeanor was tranquil and Hermione found it welcoming.

"Good, prompt as always," The older witch declared.

Hermione sat down in the large armchair across from Samara and poured herself some tea. "How are you this evening?" Hermione questioned.

"Very well, thank you. How about you, Miss Granger?"

"I am alright; work was very productive."

Samara bobbed her head and sipped her cup. "I would like to continue with our conversation we were having two days ago."

Hermione's teacup jerked as her eyes opened wide. "Well, what about it?"

"You told me you hadn't had an orgasm, ever," The witch said bluntly.

The curly-haired witch blushed darkly. "Well, yes."

"Do you think you send off feelings panic at the idea of getting intimate with someone new. You were with your ex-fiancé for near seven years. It is easy to skip over the concept if you are frightened of having to go through disapproval or disappointment." Samara questioned, flicking her quill on some parchment.

"I think everyone gets nervous at the idea of someone new," Hermione sighed, flicking her hair behind her.

"That is true, but right now you are connected to an extremely virile wizard as you have described him. However, you have said he has not exhibited any signs of the promiscuity you were afraid of since his return. Do you believe your feelings are being subconsciously pressed on him which is why you begged George to take him out?" Samara's question made Hermione scrub her face.

"What if that is the case? What if the only reason Sirius isn't out sleeping with witches is because of me?" Hermione responded with her bottom lip jutted.

"Your biggest fear is that Sirius Black isn't sleeping with women because you don't feel like you can be intimate?" Samara inquired as she lifted her quill.

"It has crossed my mind…" Hermione trailed off.

"How about you do something for yourself," The older witch hemmed. "You said you will be alone tonight because George has Sirius on a double date."

"What are you suggesting?"

Samara arched an eyebrow and knitted her fingers together over her desk. "Hermione, dear, you need to answer your own question. If you are worried about your fear of intimacy being something that holds Sirius back, then you should find intimacy with yourself."

Hermione dropped her cup to the floor. "What? Pardon me?" She sputtered and flicked her wand at the cup.

"Go take a long bath and think about it- deeply," Samara suggested. "Can we talk about Sirius's relationship with Remus?"

Hermione cleaned up the mess and exhaled. "I suppose so. What about it?"

"Do you have envy for your late professor?"

Hermione thinned her lips and thought; it was going to be a long session she feared.

* * *

Sirius was just finishing up a wonderful story about the marauders and the witch next to him laughed with a grin. Angelina and George were across from them. It was… hard. He felt the discomfort from Hermione earlier and worried. He has been trying so hard to being gentle and not pushy, but it was difficult.

"These stories never get old, mate. It is shocking to hear them like always," George laughed with a nod.

"I never knew that you all got into so much trouble. I suppose Harry is a bit like his dad," Angelina giggled.

"I am going to the loo," Sirius sighed with a smile.

The animagus got up and left for the bathroom with all intentions of just running in and continuing with his night like she wanted. He stood at the sink after washing his hands and was fixing his hair with a smirk; he didn't look half bad. But, a tight tug to his groin made him huff and shudder. It wasn't painful, it was sinful. The feeling emanated and caused him to breathe deeply, holding onto the basin.

Sirius felt blood rush to his face and down below, tightening his trousers. These weren't his feelings. He was enthralled at the textures. His body stiffened and he groaned at the sensation; something he hasn't handled in years. What was she doing? Merlin, he didn't care at this point. It felt fantastic and a timid curiosity overwhelmed him as the wave of passion was building. A vision of a bubble bath flashed in his mind and he choked on a laugh. He had no idea she did that by herself.

Waiting in torturous delight for her to finish was difficult. He had gone into the stall to hide from prying eyes as he panted through the forced feelings. The build was there. Her peak was close, and he had to bite his tongue not to join the pleasure to be had by manually fixing his own tension. "Come on, darlin'," he whispered to himself, scrubbing his face.

He felt how close she was, and he groaned roughly as it lessened; she gave up. Oh, were his balls going to be blue after that. There was a disappointment that her feelings pressed on him. A disturbing cloud of shame. There was no reason for her to feel shameful about that… this was the harder part of this bond. He wanted to fix it for her, but he had to be careful. Careful not to press his will on hers. Cautious of possibly creating more problems for her while she was trying to navigate what she needed in life. The last thing he wanted was to have her attach herself to an old weathered marauder living off of memories.

"Sirius are you alright?" George called out.

"Oh yes, just needed a moment. Are we ready to head to the pub for a nightcap?" Sirius asked and George made a sound of agreement. "I will be out in two shakes."

Sirius pressed his hand against the wall and sighed when he heard George leave. He let himself relax after the intensity of the moment before. He had to admit, he loved the way it felt; he loved the way she felt. He avoided his feelings about her drunken night. Sirius even made a point to not linger on how she smelt and how it kindled feelings of want and longing. However, this was harder to ignore. He really desired to help and show her there was nothing disgraceful about it… After all, he was Sirius Black wasn't he?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Well, just a fair warning, this is an adult scene. Nothing horribly graphic (You all know I am not too graphic), but it is steamy. Don't get too excited, if anything, we know that if anything is true, Sirius Black is not a simple relationship guy... or is he?**

Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place and started to unbutton his shirt. "Honey, I'm home," he called out with a smirk.

Hermione poked her head out of the dining room and smiled. "Hello, Pads, feel like some tea?"

The animagus walked over, his shirt undone and bobbed his head. "Of course. How was your night?" he inquired, arching his eyebrow as he walked into the room.

He noted the large t-shirt she borrowed of his and a loose pair of sweats she donned. "Great, I got some reading done, cleaned up the bathroom and did some baking," she declared, turning to the man.

Her cheeks were pink as she saw him shed his shirt. "I had an alright evening. Pamelia was sweet; not my type but sweet." Sirius mumbled as he sat down.

She set a cup down in front of him and smiled. "Well, I am glad you got out."

Sirius took the cup and hemmed. "Darlin', Samara told me I need to be more vocal about things I feel from your end, so here is my attempt. What were you doing earlier?"

Hermione froze and gazed over at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

The animagus scratched his chest, running his dull nails through his chest hair. "Hermione, it would be so much easier if you wouldn't play coy. I want to talk about this."

"You just got back from a date, I think I want to talk about that more," she said with a small smile; her attempt at recovering.

"Darlin', you are going to make me ask you bluntly?"

"Well, I got home, made some dinner, took a bath, cleaned the bathroom and baked your favorite… that's what I did earlier," Hermione sighed, her cheeks rosy.

Sirius shifted his position and grimaced. "Hermione, why did you stop? I felt it."

Her lips parted, and he could see her mortification plainly, but her anxiety was thrumming in his chest. "I, well, what are you talking about?"

The animagus sipped his tea and debated how to dance through this conversation. Remus was similar when they were young and in school. It took Sirius three days to get the young werewolf to admit that he had never slept with any of the girls they pushed on him. It took him only ten minutes of the final conversation to persuade the teenager to sleep with him. Sirius had to remind himself she wasn't Moony and he wasn't supposed to sleep with her; Harry warned him no good would come from leading her on.

"When you were touching yourself," He said bluntly and caused her to squirm, nearly jumping out of her seat like it was on fire. "You stopped and felt saddened." He finished and knew it was best to focus on the latter than on her action.

"Sirius, this is inappropriate to talk about!" she shouted with a frown.

"Well, I want to talk about it. Why were you shameful? I need to know," he pressed with a frown, setting his teacup down.

The witch stomped her foot and growled. "I'm allowed to have privacy, Sirius!"

"Why won't you tell me? I'm not asking you how you touched yourself, I'm asking why you stopped," he retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"I said I don't want to talk about this," she snarled, glaring sharply at him.

"But I do, I want to know why I had to feel the things you were going through. It hurts me to see you feel so negatively."

"Because I can't have an orgasm! Happy now?" She spat loudly and groaned. "It isn't like I haven't tried!"

His eyebrows disappeared under his wavy hair. "You can't?" he echoed.

"No, I can't," she huffed, tossing her thick hair from her neck.

"Why, does it hurt?" He questioned, releasing his arms.

Hermione swayed her head and tried to hid her bright face. "No, I just never have been able to."

"Have you ever asked for help?"

She wanted to crawl inside a deep hole and hide for a century. "Well, yes, from Ron." She mumbled as her eyes swiveled in her head.

Sirius licked his lips and pushed his cup further onto the table. "Did you want some help?" he inquired as his eyes traced the teacup and avoiding her face.

"From you?" She whispered as she rubbed her bare arm.

"Well, yes," he said glancing up at her. "Nothing but my offered assistance. If it is something you are concerned with, I would like to help."

"What if I can't?" she breathed, her lips disappeared as she chewed on them.

"Then you have nothing to lose with me. I am offering help as a friend. Nothing more, Hermione. I didn't like feeling the self-loathing you had earlier tonight."

"No, I am fine," she sighed. "I am just going to pop up to the loo. I have some cake when you are ready."

Hermione walked out of the room, and Sirius glared at the empty space she left. This was bull shite. He wasn't going to allow her to sulk. Never had an orgasm? No, that wasn't right, not at all. Sirius stood up and slowly ascended the stairs. She wasn't on the first floor, so he went to the master landing. The witch had just exited the bathroom and stopped once she saw him standing there.

"Sirius, why aren't you," she halted when he waved his index finger at her.

"Come on, darlin', we are going to fix this," he rumbled softly.

The witch dropped her vision to the carpet and huffed. "You promise this won't change anything?"

"Not ever, we won't ever talk about it again if that pleases you. Please let me help you?"

Hermione walked into her bedroom, and Sirius followed, trying to keep calm. The witch was anxious, he could feel it coming from her, but a hint of excitement still clung to her worry. When she turned to him, her eyes were giant and sweetly nervous. Sirius liked this about her, how gentle she could be behind closed doors. His hand cupped her cheek as his head rocked.

"I promise, I will not be shagging you, darlin', this is all about you."

The animagus took her in his arms and set her on the bed, nuzzling her neck. He was actually going to do this. The one thing he promised himself he wasn't going to be selfish about. Sirius knew he was going to slip and muddle up, but he didn't care at this point. Hermione was whimpering and sighing at his ministrations as his fingers caressed her chest through her shirt.

"Sirius," she sighed.

He moved down her body to her sweats. "I am going to touch you, darlin'," he whispered.

Hermione sat up and watched him disrobe her from her pants with curiosity. Sirius met her eyes and ran fingers over her inner thigh; testing the water. She looked on at the masterpiece of a man touching her, it caused a flame within her, and she sighed. Sirius smirked and finally took in what he was going to be introduced to… he thought he might die. She was divine as his fingers grazed her folds and she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Lay back," Sirius ordered before bending to her.

He was fighting a losing battle as he tasted her. He moaned against her, and she was sighing in pleasure while breathing deeply. Sirius enjoyed it as much as he felt she was, fingers exploring, tongue lavishing, it all was so sublime. The witch wriggled and arched for him as he continued with his actions, softly, nothing intense yet.

The witch pressed her legs over his shoulders and cried in pleasure. "Good girl, just let me take care of this," he sighed over her center.

She was dragging him more in-depth with her strong emotions. He was a slave to her needs and felt through them when a finger touched was too rough or not firm enough. Whether his tongue and teeth were needed. It was like she was drawing him a roadmap to what he desperately wanted to see. He was bent, worshiping her for so much time he felt like breathing was no longer a requirement, just a suggestion. Hermione's moaning was sultry, and he began to see the appeal of doing this more than only this time.

"Sirius, please," she whimpered, and he felt her cling to his fingers tightly.

He nipped and grew aggressive at his attack, pushing her further. He was more than educated at what she needed after her mind caressed his so closely. Sirius responded with a groan over her as he felt her so close… so… there! He curled his fingers, and she flung her torso forward in a scream of relief and joy.

He was grinning as he lapped at her and she crumbled in euphoria. Her voice was nearly hoarse as she settled into a haze while her peak rocked her so potently. If he didn't love her before that performance, he surely did now. Removing himself from her, he stood up and rolled his neck. "Well, now you can't say you have never had one," he panted with a nod.

"Thank you, so much, Pads," The witch huffed and waved him over. "Come here, let me help you," she said.

Sirius felt like he was slapped as he blinked. "What?"

Hermione glared at him and climbed off the bed. "Pads, I am not going to let you do that without me reciprocating," she murmured. "It is only fair, and I know you are in need, it is quite evident," she said tilting her head toward his trousers.

"Wait, darlin'," he groaned as she started undoing his belt. "No, I don't want you to think that's why I did this."

Hermione grinned and arched an eyebrow as she unbuttoned his pants. "Sirius, I don't have to, I want to," she whispered and sat on the bed. "Looks like all that talk is a bit truthful, Padfoot," she snickered with a playful grin.

Before he could argue, she grasped him firmly, and he grunted. "Love, you don't have to do this," he sighed.

Hermione hummed as she ran her mouth over him and he hissed, grasping her hair in his hands. Too late; no arguing now. His brain was short-circuited by her slow foreplay. The vibrations of her moans over her made him nearly howl in jubilation.

"Darlin', my," he huffed, gripping her hair harder.

Her free hand went up and dragged her nails down his abdomen. Her mouth pulled away to his displeasure, and she glanced up at him. "Sirius, show me," she whispered and continued her action.

The animagus groaned and gripped her head with a puff. He knew what she was pushing for; she wanted him to take control. A steady pace, using her mouth, hearing her moans as she hummed over him. How was she so amazing? Sirius knew she could feel his feelings, but he tapped her shoulder. "Alright, love. Let me," he breathed.

Hermione made a disagreeing sound, and he felt her become more insistent. Her hand traced his body and went to grasp his neglected balls. That resolved his trepidation, and he released his climax with a roar. The animagus yanked her hair as he twitched within her warm mouth and panted.

Hermione finally pulled away when she felt him subside and smiled up at him. "Lovely, Sirius," she sighed, wiping her lips.

Sirius bent down and kissed her deeply to her surprise. His forehead touched hers when they parted. "Hermione, thank you," he whispered, caressing her cheeks.

"No, thank you, Sirius. You are amazing," she sighed, rubbing her nose against his.

She tugged him into a seated position on the bed and straddled him. "No, love, no. I promised you I wouldn't," he said firmly as she tried to kiss him again.

"Please, please, Padfoot," she whimpered nuzzling his neck.

"Not tonight, darlin'," he said with a soft tone, cupping her cheek. "Maybe after you get a chance to digest what happened and you want to talk about it."

Hermione gazed up at him and pouted. "Sirius," she murmured.

He chuckled and exhaled, running a thumb over her face. "Let's get some of that cake and climb into bed?"

Climbing off his lap, she rocked her head and winced. "Alright," she mumbled.

Sirius stood up and fixed his trousers before stretching. "My, witch, you are spectacular." He rumbled, his bottom lip disappeared inside of his mouth to taste the lingering textures.

"You live up to your reputation, Sirius," Hermione giggled as she reached for her sweats.

"I don't think I taste as good as you," he teased with a grin.

"Should we, you know," she paused and tilted her head.

"I think we should let this conversation rest until tomorrow. For now, let's just call this a mutual need quenched?"

Hermione motioned agreement. "I can permit to that."

"Cake sounds delicious, let's go, darlin'."


	14. Chapter 14

Samara had her fingers folded on her lap in her armchair as Sirius paced the room in her home. The older woman watched and waited for the animagus to speak about his problem. He was rolling his neck and huffed.

"Sirius, I know that you are busily trying to figure out how to talk to me, but I need to know why you asked for an emergency session this morning. It is quite early," the woman murmured, tightening her night robe.

"Because she isn't awake yet and I wanted to, I don't know, talk," he grumbled, running his hand through his hair. "I just don't know."

"Well, our last session you spoke about Remus's and her similarities. Do you find them appealing in the same way or differently."

"It is wrong, so very wrong," Sirius exhaled. "Her family will take one look at me and call me a predator."

"Did something happen?"

He stopped his pacing and slowly nodded. "She was, well, she was having a private moment last night while I was out, but I felt it. She had stopped, and when I confronted her about it, I found out she couldn't, ya know," Sirius mumbled held his hand open and exhaled.

"And? We spoke about you confronting her about things you feel through the bond."

"Well, I fixed it for her," He confessed, running his fingers through his hair. "Then she fixed it for me if you get my drift."

"That's great, you have spoken at length about your feelings for her. Have you talked to her about that yet?" Samara pressed, reaching for her tea.

"You know I can't do that. You _know_ that. There is no possibility of me ever admitting my feelings for her. My godson would curse me. The Weasleys would hang me from the top of the Burrow by my hair. I am not the man she needs in her life. I have never been a good partner. Moony was the perfect example of that. I loved him, and I still turned him out to the wolves when I thought he was a spy." Sirius finished as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "It just can't happen."

"But Hermione is not Remus, Sirius. I think their similarities are good, but you need to stop placing so much intent on them. She isn't broken like your former partner. Hermione is many things, but a thirst for love and belonging is something she knows she can satisfy. Unfortunately, Remus did not realize that until he lost you."

Sirius exhaled and waved his hand. "I used to be old enough to be her father."

Samara smirked and tilted her head. "My husband is roughly that much older than me. Sometimes, we need someone who has seen a lifetime before us in order to find our equality. You speak of her fight through the war with your godson. She has seen many misfortunes of life, but she still has a tender heart. I think you do as well, Sirius."

"I can't see her wanting that."

"Well, it is something you will have to decide on eventually. She isn't going anywhere. Even if this bond is ever solved, you will have this to reflect on when being near her. You have deep seeded feelings for her. It is apparent with you risking it by what you did last night."

"Then what? Ask her to deal with me being clueless on how to take care of her? It was easy with Moony because he never had expectations. He just wanted me to love him to the best of my ability. She is this amazing witch who got out of a seven-year relationship with a jackass. She knows the difference between good and great. She wouldn't have left him if she didn't." Sirius grumbled, shaking his head.

"How about this; maybe she left him because you showed her what it was like to be vulnerable and accepted by someone? She lived with her subpar relationship for seven years. That is a long time to swallow pride and be with someone."

"I don't know the first thing about being a good partner, Samara. I don't know what that entails," Sirius sighed, slumping on the sofa.

The older woman smirked and arched an eyebrow. "I have always viewed you both in an unspoken relationship. The only thing you both haven't been doing you just did last night. Intimacy is not about bedding someone, Sirius. Intimacy is about trust and unconditional love."

The animagus spent a few minutes thinking about that concept before continuing. If what she was suggesting was true, then could that really be possible?

* * *

Hermione yawned and scrubbed her face as she glanced around her room. Sirius was missing. On his pillow was a note. The witch reached over lazily and read it; it said he went out to get breakfast and he would be home soon with it for her. She sighed and flopped over on her back. It wasn't just some heady dream she had. Hermione really fooled around with Sirius Black. That realization was mildly relieving.

The witch liked him. Actually, she was really fond of Sirius over the last couple of months. Since he has returned, her life had been turned upside down in a pleasant way. It had been something she had fought since the beginning. His kindness for her. His gentleness. His need to make sure she was alright. It all bundled together in this knowledge that she felt the same exact way for him… She heard someone on the stairs and smiled to herself.

"Hermione," She heard Ron's voice on the other side of the door.

The witch shuddered and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"We all are here, Hermione," Ginny called out.

"Get in something and meet us in the dining room for tea, yeah?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her skin grow taut with anxiety. "I will be down in a moment."

The curly-haired witch struggled to climb out of bed and through on clothes through her panic. Hermione nearly ran down the stairs and tripped as she rushed to get down to the dining room. She was puffing as she saw her friends sitting around the table, Ginny holding the baby.

"Where is Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"He will be here shortly. Bill owled us this morning," Ron murmured.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here then?"

"He is here as family, Hermione," Ginny mumbled.

Harry huffed and patted the empty spot next to him on the table. "Sit down; we have something to talk about."

The witch sat down stiffly, and Harry placed a large parchment in front of her. "Bill got the translations from the curse breakers finally. He wanted to have us bring it over to you instead of it coming from an owl." Harry murmured, caressing her shoulder.

Hermione scanned the translations and felt vindicated that many of her theories on the history were spot on… however, she had not guessed what it was going to say. Her face dropped as she started to approach the end of the texts. Turning it over she was checking to see if it was some sick joke.

"I checked too. No, that's all the wall said…" Harry murmured, scrubbing his face.

"My choices aren't very great, are they," Hermione sighed, glancing over at him. "That answers the question on why Osiris was seen as dead or incomplete."

"You don't have to tell him," Ron suggested, and Hermione glared over at him.

"Don't be so fucking dim, Ron," Ginny snapped, shaking her head. "He is going to wonder why she can't stay with him."

"He does have a point," Harry mumbled. "You can't suggest doing what your other option consists of."

Hermione bobbed her head. "You are right; I can't. Sirius loves magic, and the last thing he ever wanted was a child. Sealing a bond for my own personal gain is ridiculous. I will not take away his magic so I can have a child. I would rather be childless and magicless for the rest of my life."

"You have an entire year from the day you cast the spell, Hermione. You can't make that decision now." Ginny insisted.

Hermione stood up and kissed Ginny's head. "I love you, my friend. But I have to make this decision for him. He would do anything under the sun for me. I am going to take a long holiday." Hermione sighed and squeezed the redhead's shoulders. "Take care of him for me?" she whispered, and Ginny huffed.

"You can't do this, Hermione, I forbid it," Ginny murmured as her son fussed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron questioned with a frown. "We didn't want you to leave; we only wanted you to know so you could break the news to Sirius."

Hermione pursed her lips as she walked around the table. "The less you know, the better. Please take care of him? He is going to be very upset, but I couldn't live with myself if he decided to do this for my benefit. I didn't bring him back to be miserable."

"Hermione, they are still working on the texts related to this. There might be a loophole. Don't just bail because you are worried he will do something rash," Harry declared standing up.

"He will do something rash, Harry. He is Sirius Black. I love him and can't live with myself if I am the reason for his unhappiness. I will send you an owl when I get to where I am going," Hermione sighed and left the dining room.

Ron's face paled, and Ginny huffed, handing Harry his son. "I am not letting her do this." The witch snapped, stomping after Hermione. "Hermione, you get your butt back here!" Ginny screamed as she trudged up the stairs.

Ginny shoved the master bedroom door open and saw the witch crying as she pushed things in a bag. "Please, Ginny, leave me alone."

"Why? Why are you going to run away instead of letting him decide if he wants this?" Ginny questioned, reaching for Hermione.

"Because I think I am in love with him, Gin. I don't want him to choose losing magic over his own happiness. He would. He would rather never cast magic ever again than see me grow ill or withered over it. I am going to do this. I am going to make the decision because I was the one to bring him back. I am allowed to take this choice from him because he would be selfless and I don't want him to have to be."

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned with a frown, tears in her eyes.

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head. "Somewhere. Don't worry; I promise I will write. I am so glad we didn't shag last night. I couldn't imagine having to explain to him that I stole his magic from him."

"Shag? Hermione, did something happen?" Ginny gasped as she wiped her eyes.

Hermione motioned agreement. "You remember how I told you I never have…" she trailed off, waving her hand. "Well, he showed me how and in return, I, well, did it for him."

Ginny covered her mouth with wide eyes. "You can't leave now!" She squeaked. "Hermione! You can't leave him; Sirius is crazy about you."

Hermione patted her friend's shoulder. "That's exactly why I have to, Gin. I have to make sure that he doesn't do this for me. I didn't bring him back so he would lose everything for me. I know I brought him back for a reason."

Ginny chewed her lip and shook her head as Hermione shoved the items she had on her dresser in her bag. "You can't do this. Your birthday is in four days, and we have a big party planned."

"Celebrate for me, Gin. I love you, kiss James every day I am gone for me, alright?"

The redhead was holding back a sobbing fit that was threatening to surface as she watched Hermione zip up the bag. "Hermione, please? We are supposed to have kids together, and they are supposed to go to school together. The possibility of Sirius losing magic is not worth never having kids."

"It is because I adore him the way he is. That is what people do when they live for someone else's smile…" Hermione sighed, tilting her head at Ginny. "Tell him I am sorry. I will eventually tell him why and hopefully he will forgive me."

Ginny hugged her tightly and shook. "Please, I am begging you. Just tell him, Hermione."

"I love you," Hermione sighed and released the redhead. "Goodbye, Ginny Potter."

With that, Hermione marched from the room and toward the exit of 12 Grimmauld Place.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius popped through the gates just as the front door opened. He felt something was amiss long before his arrival, but was not prepared for what he saw. Hermione was standing there with a large duffle bag in hand, and the animagus glared. He waited a moment to see if she was going to say anything, but her eyes started to water, and he could feel the panic in his own chest coming from her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, marching up to her.

"Sirius," she started, wiping her eyes.

"No, get the fuck back inside," he growled; he felt her heart breaking, and he wasn't about to let her leave.

"Sirius," she tried again with a fixed scowl.

"No, I said get inside now. Whatever you are afraid of, we are going to take care of it."

Ron's face popped in behind her, and the animagus roared, dropping the bag of food on the ground. He leaped inside and punched the Weasley sharply on the jaw. "You are not taking her with you!" Sirius snapped as he landed another punch.

"Sirius! Stop!" Hermione shouted, her bag forgotten at the door as she tried to grab him.

Harry appeared and gasped, trying to yank the angered animagus off. "Pads, it isn't what it looks like."

Ginny ran down from the stairs just as Ron landed on the floor, beaten up from the fury of Sirius. She bent down to her brother as Sirius whipped around and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her roughly. The witch nearly lost her legs as his passion overwhelmed her.

"You aren't going with him because I can't live without you," He whispered when they parted. "Understood?"

Harry's jaw was dislocated from his mouth. Ron groaned and rolled over on his stomach. "Bloody wanker, I wasn't taking her anywhere," the redheaded wizard whimpered.

Hermione was sobbing and shook in his grip. "Please, don't make this harder," she cried, not looking up at him.

"Darlin', please tell me," He breathed, stroking her hair. "Please, I can feel your heartbreak like it's my own. That isn't what I wanted to come back to. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed and talk about this. If it is about last night, I promise I won't ever do anything like it again." He implored, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please?"

Harry hemmed and exhaled. "Er, Sirius, why don't you bring the bags inside and we all sit down? I suppose you need to hear it too."

Hermione ran a hand over his face as Ginny helped Ron off the floor. "Sirius, you have to let me make this choice, alright?" she whispered, meeting his eyes.

Sirius shook his head. "No, we are going to make it together, darlin'. You were trying to take it from me. Now, I am going to set you out breakfast, and you are going to eat while we discuss this like adults." He sighed and released her.

The animagus walked over and picked up the duffle bag and the abandoned food off the stoop before turning back to the room. Ginny was nodding lightly at him as she held up Ron and Hermione was wiping her face. Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione as they joined Harry back in the dining room. He had been offering his son some of his toys in a chair he transfigured to be baby safe.

Sirius set Hermione down and tossed the bag lightly behind Harry, away from her reach. Once the food was out on the table, he turned to his godson with a nod and sat down next to Hermione. "Now, what is going on that there is a meeting at my home like in days of the Order?"

Hermione shifted the food on her plate, and he nudged her. "Eat, Hermione. He needs to hear this too," Ginny snapped as she was doctoring up Ron's eye.

"I would apologize for hitting you, Ron, but I am not really sorry about it," Sirius sighed, causing Ron to glare and wince.

Harry set down the large parchment in front of Sirius. "This is what Hermione almost left over. She was going to leave and not tell us where she was going. I knew if we tried to stop her she would have done something even more insane," Harry huffed, shaking his head. "Of all the stupid things you could do, Hermione."

Sirius poured over the translations, and his face paled. He read them over twice before he turned to the room and gulped. "Oh, well, is that all?" he asked, trying to smile.

"Sirius," Hermione snapped.

"No, I am not listening to you," he huffed, running a hand through his hair. "You aren't going to go all heroine on me, darlin'. I refuse," Sirius sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "Besides, it doesn't say I lose it for good. Just while you are cooking my bloodline," He snickered, forcing a smirk.

"Sirius, you can't risk that," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face. "I won't let you."

"No, I won't let you, so, age before beauty, darlin'," he retorted. "Now, if you all don't mind. I would like to get a leg up on this whole bit before she tried to run away again."

"Sirius!" Harry snapped. "I have to agree with Hermione. You are in no way ready for this let alone the possibility of not having magic," the gangly wizard declared with a sharp glare.

"Well, I am not going to cease fire because she is just going to try to disappear if I do. No, I am not losing her. If that means I am damned to be without the use of a wand, well, I suppose she will just have to live with that."

"I say let him," Ron grumbled, and Ginny smacked his arm. "Ouch!" he snarled at her.

"You don't get to be all pissy because he thought you deserved a beating, which rightfully you had coming to you," Ginny snapped, smacking his arm again.

"Listen!" Harry shouted, slamming his hand down and causing his son to cry. "Oh, Ballocks, I am sorry, James," Harry sighed and picked up the boy. "We have less than a year to figure this out. Hermione isn't going to leave. Sirius isn't going to have a kid and lose his magic. We are all going to deal with this methodically and without problems, alright?"

"So, er, shagging is off the table then?" Sirius asked, his smirk was playful as he shrugged his shoulders.

Harry's cheeks bloomed with color. "I don't even want to know what you both have been up to living together," he sighed, shaking his head.

Ginny reached over and patted Sirius's arm. "Well, I have a few ways if you are serious." She said with a smile.

"I am Sirius," he responded with a toothy smile.

Hermione covered her face and groaned. "Sirius, please shut up. I don't need our business plastered everywhere."

Sirius wrapped his arm around the witch and sighed. "Darlin', last night was just a prelude to the exquisite world I am going to teach you."

Hermione shoved him and huffed. "Please, stop."

Ron glanced between them, and he gasped. "You, well, it, no," he sputtered and waved his hand. "Hermione doesn't like that stuff."

"Oh, Ronnie, she does. Very much so," Sirius sneered and sighed. "By the mouthful."

Hermione covered her face and huffed. "Pads, shut up or I am going to curse you." She said through her fingers.

Harry cleared his throat and tugged his collar with his free hand. "Padfoot, probably not something you should talk about. Least of all around her ex," he mumbled, gulping slightly.

Ginny put her chin on her hands as she leaned on the table. "Sirius, so you actually got her to sing the songs of our people?" Ginny asked, ignoring the shock of the room.

Sirius was relieved one of them was at least happy for the confession. "Very much so. I would say it was a selfless act, but she returned the favor," He declared with a smug smile.

"I would rather be on a plane to Siberia," Hermione groaned, putting her forehead to an empty space on the table.

Ron was the color of beets as his mouth fell ajar. "What?" was all he choked out.

Harry rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Please, James. Don't let this be your first memory of your Uncle Sirius and mummy."

"I like it; you have my vote, Sirius," Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. "If you are what makes her happy, I don't care if you are with or without magic."

"Is this really happening? We are really having this discussion before I even get a chance to have it with him?" Hermione asked, glowering over at Ginny.

"You told me you are gone for the bloke, I am only giving you both my blessing," Ginny said with a smile.

Sirius turned to Hermione and tilted his head. "You told her you were mental about me? I just had an emergency session with Samara because I didn't know how to tell you the same."

"Merlin, has it really taken you both this long?" Harry asked with an impatient tone.

Hermione sat up and took Sirius's hand. "Sirius, do you think I would be giving up magic and children for just anyone?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ron stood up with a sharp glare, causing Sirius to pull out his wand and point it at him. "Sit the fuck down, we are having a moment," he spat and turned back to Hermione. "Well, I mean, that's you, Hermione. You would give a pup your meal if it meant him having a full belly. That's why I am gone for you."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "No, Pads. I wouldn't just give up magic for anyone. For you, I would give it up so that I know you are happy."

He kissed her lightly and nodded. "Alright, then that means you are going to stay and do your bookish thing? We are going to fix this, so neither one of us have to?"

She bobbed her head and exhaled. "Of course, anything for you."

Harry sighed and sat down, rocking his son. "So, does that mean you guys are, well, er, ya know?"

Sirius turned to him and motioned agreement. "I think we are ya know. We are a whole lot of it."

Hermione groaned and released his hand. "How am I going to explain you to the Weasleys," she sighed, scrubbing her face.

Ron sneered and waved at her. "Well, the whole bond thing. I highly doubt this would have," he paused when Sirius groaned and turned to Ginny.

"Can I please turn him into a squirrel?" He asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "But I give you free range to embarrass him at Hermione's birthday."

Sirius gasped and smacked his forehead. "Shite, I forgot about your present today," he whined and turned back to Hermione. "We will have to go out and get you one today."

Hermione blushed as Harry glanced over with wide eyes. "Present? Since when do you get gifts before your birthday? Since when do you accept gifts at all?" He asked her.

Hermione simpered and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sirius has bought me a gift every day of September leading to my birthday," she murmured.

"Uh, before or after you caught him naked in the bathroom," Ginny hissed, causing Hermione's cheeks to turn plum.

"I knew it! I knew you saw more than you said!" Sirius shouted and pointed his index finger at Hermione. "You told me you didn't see anything."

"Is this really how this is going to play out with them dating?" Harry asked his wife.

Ginny shoved her grimacing brother and giggled. "I hope so! I love Sirius so much."

Hermione smiled lightly and tilted her head. "Well, I had to keep my opinions to myself," she retorted to the smug animagus.

He bent closer and waggled his eyebrows. "You like what you've seen?" he whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Sirius Black, anyone woman who sees you naked, is a lucky woman."

"Well, you will have to show me yours later," he purred with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, well, here we go," Harry sputtered and hemmed at his discomfort. "No shagging until we figure out this whole business, please. I am so happy you both are happy, but we really can't chance anyone losing their magic, alright?"

"What a bloody cock block this whole thing is," Sirius groaned and sighed. "I suppose not…" he trailed off, sitting back in his chair.

"I have plenty of options to suggest," Ginny offered with a grin.

"I can't believe it took them this bloody long," Harry grumbled, shaking his head. "Please, my lovely wife, let's not give him any more ideas until we sort this out."

"Harry, I don't remember you ever being this squeamish," Sirius remarked with a playful curvature of his lips.

"Uh, Sirius, I never planned on you sleeping with my best friend," Harry mumbled, his cheeks pink.

"Touché," Sirius responded.

"You realize how bloody mental this sounds?" Ron growled.

"Tell him to shut up," Sirius told Ginny.

"Sirius, you can't be really thinking my parents are going to allow this," Ron continued.

"Ron, time and place," Harry hissed.

Ron stood up and pointed his index finger at the animagus. "You," he paused when Hermione raised up, her wand was out.

"Please, say one more word against him," she said with a deadly tone.

Sirius was stifling a smile as the redheaded wizard's mouth fell agape. "Hermione," Ron murmured.

"It doesn't matter if I shag him and have a whole litter of children, Ronald. You chose your witch. I chose him. In fact, I think it was written by design that it was made that way. Now, are you going to be a supportive friend, or do I have to hex you with bat bogies?"

Everyone in the room was silent, say for the murmurings of the small child in Harry's arms. Ron glanced at them all and saw no resolve, so he sat back down and bobbed his head. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Sirius clapped and nodded. "Very good. Now, are we going to go out all together today? I think London is calling our names," the animagus announced with a smile.

"Er, I have to take Susan to the healer," Ron mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione sat down and moved closer to Sirius. "I like the idea of London. Gin, you want to come?"

Ginny grinned wildly and gazed over at Harry. "Can we take James out today? We can grab him some new clothes. I know you like the 'daddy rocks,' onesies and such."

Harry motioned agreement. "Yes, but, we need to go to mum's tonight. Maybe Sirius and Hermione should come before dinner tomorrow… break the ice before the family finds out…" Harry trailed off, rubbing his face.

Sirius squeezed Hermione's shoulder, "How about it, darlin', you want to come out to the world as my witch?" he asked; she could feel nervous doubt swell off of him.

"You think I would tell you no?" Hermione questioned.

"There is a possibility, I am quite old," Sirius sighed, scrubbing his face with his free hand.

Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "You aren't old, Sirius. You act younger than I do," her retort was perfect, and he chuckled.

She could sense his immediate relief. "Very well. Yes, Harry, let's make a day of it. I will even get her something nice for dinner tonight," Sirius snickered with a raised eyebrow at his godson.

Harry huffed, scrubbing his face. "What are we going to do with you, Pads. Molly is going to curse you to oblivion. You remember what she threatened you last time you went to dinner?"

Ginny sat up straight and waved her index finger. "Sirius Black! Don't you think you are going to be sleeping with any of my family, be it witch or wizard! I will hunt you down and use your hide for a rug," Ginny imitated her mother's shrill voice.

Sirius exhaled and nodded. "Well, you just bolstered my anxiety, thank you. However, I have not shagged her in my defense."

Hermione patted his chest and motioned agreement. "Don't worry. I will work on her first."

"Thanks, darlin'," Sirius murmured and kissed Hermione's hair.

Ron moved and stood up. "I, er, will see you all tomorrow," he grumbled.

"Don't be a stranger," Sirius sneered. "Clean up your face; you look like ballocks."

"Thanks, Sirius," Ron growled and waved. "Goodbye."

Ginny clapped when they heard the door, and she sighed. "Yes, now we can do couple stuff! Oh, I am so excited I could just cry. I hated when Ron and Hermione dated because we never could take them anywhere!"

Sirius grimaced slightly. "Let's avoid the former partner conversations today. Up, darlin', go get ready, and we will head out." He finished and helped her from her chair.

She kissed his cheek and moved to leave, but he took her hand. "I promise I will be back," she said with a smile.

He released her and watched her exit the room. "So, Sirius, er, we don't have to have that conversation, right?" Harry asked.

Sirius turned back to his godson and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't do anything to hurt her or I will kill you type conversation?"

"Yeah, but I can't really threaten death because I wouldn't want to, ya know. I will just really really hurt you, alright?" Harry said with a stern face.

Sirius held out his hand and took Harry's in his. "Deal. I would deserve it if I did."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Ginny were quite fascinated with the new couple. Sirius was absolutely smitten with Hermione and acted like a goofy teenager. The curly-haired witch was laughing and seeking out his hand at every opportunity. Oddly, it seemed to all make sense. She was this bookish girl who was far prettier than she gave herself credit for and he was this stellar man that had no clue he was lovable.

It wasn't until Hermione and Ginny ran off into a shop that Sirius stood with Harry, smoking a cigar, to Hermione's mild distaste. "You know she is only letting you do that because she is so damn happy, I wouldn't make that habit commonplace," Harry noted as he gazed out at the people and cars.

"I know, Harry, but I just won a narrow victory," Sirius sighed, puffing out smoke.

"How do you think it was narrow?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

Sirius hand placed the cigar between his fingers and motioned a circle between them. "She isn't going to leave regardless whether she wants to have kids or not. I told her how deeply I am involved and that I am willing to commit to just her. However, it comes with a big expectation."

"This shrink is making you smart, Pads," Harry snickered with a smile.

"Well, yes, smart about being a communicator. The one thing I always dropped the ball at. I have been ready to do whatever that witch wanted me to do since I returned. It just took me this long to admit that I couldn't ever see myself with anyone else."

Harry scowled and scratched his head. "You really mean that? Do you want to settle down with her? Pads, aside from Moony I never thought that was appealing to you. Even he knew your limitations on monogamy. Gin and I thought maybe you both would have a fling after she realized she was interested in you, but we never thought you would be this serious," Harry voiced and cringed at the word pun.

"The one thing I couldn't be more scared of is a commitment, Harry, but that is the one thing I can't live without while being attached to her. Something changed as we got to know that side of ourselves… I can't stand the idea of not loving her, ever," Sirius sighed after another inhale of his cigar.

Harry saw the man for who he was. Sirius Black was growing into his own. Harry always had a debate with Hermione about the emotional difficulties of the marauder. He suffered a bit as a child and was stuck in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit for twelve years. Hermione was convinced it stunted him; made him a bit sporadic and youthful. This was who Sirius was a man…

Harry leaned on his heels and nodded. "I was concerned about this, but now I am not. I think whatever happens, whatever you two decide, I am alright with, Pads."

Sirius was blowing smoke rings in the air and smirked. "I am glad, Harry. She was kind of your mothering friend as it was," Sirius laughed with a tilt of his head.

The gangly wizard paled and cleared his throat. "Sirius, well, I think we should take this one step at a time. I'm still warming to you dating my best friend."

Sirius scooped Harry under his arm and smirked. "It will all be just fine. You will get used to it."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed as she exited the store with bags in hand.

Ginny hopped out, James giggling as she had him slung across her chest in a holster. Hermione tilted her head and handed a bag to Sirius. The animagus raised his cigar to his lips as he accepted the bag. He arched his eyebrow as he glanced in the bag and pulled out a nice coat.

"Is this for me?" Sirius questioned with a smirk.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I thought of you when I saw it," she murmured with a grin.

Sirius bent toward Hermione, pulling the cigar from his lips, and she wrapped her free hand around his shoulder. He faked a movement towards her with his lips parted, but she wouldn't have it and kissed him. Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned against her lips. "I hope I get used to this," he murmured as she pulled away.

"You better, marauder," Hermione snapped and stole his cigar. "This, is done," she murmured and put it out in the ashtray.

"Aw, darlin', it wasn't even all gone," Sirius pouted.

Hermione tugged his shirt lightly and turned to Ginny. "You want to meet us at the next store?" She asked the redhead who nodded.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny declared and waved her husband along.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Sirius's and huffed. "So, Pads, how was your chat with Harry?"

Sirius rocked his head as they followed behind the Potters aways. "I think it went well. Are you alright? This is quite a bit to stomach so quickly," he asked, squeezing her arm lightly.

Hermione shifted her head and sighed. "Well, it is a lot. We went from messing around last night to dating this morning. It is a bit, you know," Hermione declared.

"How long ago did you know you wanted to do this?" He pursued and she snorted.

"Sirius, I didn't realize how much you wanted this until this morning," Hermione mumbled.

"Not the question I asked," He reminded her.

Hermione thinned her lips and sighed. "I wanted to since you came to help me with Harry. I saw how sincere you were."

Sirius groaned and huffed. "We could have been shagging since then?"

"Sirius, you know we can't sleep together," Hermione said with a pout.

"Oh, that silly thing about me losing magic and you getting knocked up?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Pads, I adore you, but I don't see you without magic. No more wand flicks. No more tricks. No more furry dog," Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Don't you want kids?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Sirius, you don't. I didn't agree to be with you because of this."

"How do you know I don't want kids?" He inquired with a frown.

"Well, Remus told us you said you never wanted them," Hermione sighed with a frown.

Sirius snorted and waved his hand. "The werewolf who claimed he never wanted children because he would have been a horrible father? I disagreed with him and knew better."

The witch exhaled and glanced over at him. "Sirius, you didn't actually answer my question."

He cleared his throat and bobbed his head. "Very true, love. The truth is I have never been with anyone I wanted to have children with. I was too worried I would end up like my parents. Either passive and distant like my father or abusive and obstructive like my mother. The only person I had been loyal to was Moony, I don't know anything else."

"But do you want them? We have to at least have this conversation. Everything is new and quite chaotic, but I need to know where you stand. I don't care either way, Sirius, you are the best part of my day. I actually look forward to seeing you smile. It was the best thing for me that you came back."

"You would give up everything; magic, children, everything, for me?" He inquired as he stopped their walking to look at her.

Hermione beamed and rubbed his cheek. "Yes, always. Even if we weren't together."

"Hermione, you, it, why?" he choked, a frown growing on his face.

"Because, darlin'," she used his tone with a smirk. "You are the reason I am happy again."

He kissed her deeply and nodded against her forehead. "Listen to me, love. If we can't figure this out, I will be your children's father, understood? Nothing would make me happier."

"Sirius Black, I love that you are making a declaration," Hermione sighed and stepped away from him a little. "But we have time. You are wonderful and passionate," she said with a smile.

"I still owe you a pre-birthday gift. Why don't we go to that little knicker shop over there and get you something… tantalizing?" He questioned and waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "That is a designer store and how is that beneficial for me?"

"I will kneel before you in worship until you beg me to stop," he teased with a grin.

Hermione scratched her chin and nodded. "Okay," she murmured.

Sirius blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Why aren't you arguing with me?"

Hermione stepped toward the pink looking shop with a big smile. "You can't very well shag me no matter how good I look," she giggled and waved. "Come on, Padfoot. I am picking it out and you have to watch."

Sirius watched her walk away a few paces and scrubbed his face. "That witch…" he sighed and then smiled. "My witch…" with that he caught up to her and squeezed her bum as they walked into the knicker store together.

* * *

Sirius glanced at his pocket watch as he was standing in the bathroom as she was doing her makeup. He was wearing his new coat, despite the lack of need for it; rain possibly later? Well, it didn't matter, it was his new favorite item in his wardrobe. They had less than twenty minutes until dinner and he was anxious. The dress Sirius picked up was a lovely black dress with a low back. He wanted to lick her spine with how sexy she was in it.

"Sirius, you are almost panting like a dog," she remarked as she was curling her straightened hair.

"You look gorgeous, darlin'," he sighed.

Hermione smirked and shook her bum lightly. "You like? It didn't look better on the rack?"

The animagus grinned and kneeled, turning her around. "Come here," he rumbled and lifted her dress.

"Sirius!" she snapped, trying to pry him away from her center.

He didn't listen and suckled through the thin cloth as a finger slipped her knickers aside. Hermione stopped struggling and moaned loudly as he pressed her against the counter. Lifting her on the counter, he pressed further and buried his face. "Sirius," she moaned, her painted fingernails went into his hair.

It was rushed and he was able to pilot through her feelings with ease. Sirius was no slump about it now that he knew she could, he wanted magic. The animagus was going to channel his nervous energy into something productive. Pushing her peak fast, he nipped at her roughly and made her cry loudly as she nearly pulled out his hair from the sheer surprise of the whole situation. His name slipped from her mouth in passion and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

Hermione huffed and jerked her hips toward him. "Sirius, you are a horrible man," she breathed, poking the heel of her shoe on his back.

"If I can't shag you, then I can at least taste you," he sighed against her and nuzzled her body. "Hermione, I have waited so long to just hear you say my name like that. Just to feel you like this. I live for these types of moments now," he murmured and stood up.

Hermione exhaled and tilted her head. "Can you clean me up so we can go to dinner?"

Sirius smirked, pulling out his wand and flourished it toward her soiled inner thighs. "Of course, darlin', anything you like."

"Hello!" Ginny called from a distance away from the door.

Hermione sighed as Sirius helped her off the counter. "We will be out momentarily, Gin!" Hermione responded as the animagus was nuzzling her revealed skin.

"Sirius, we can't fool around all night," Hermione murmured as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I just want to eat you up," he mumbled over her.

"When did," she paused and tore him away from her skin. "This become us? Give me something?" Hermione huffed roughly with pink cheeks.

"I have wanted to make you scream for me for months!" Sirius exclaimed with a smile that stretched past his teeth. "Shagging preferably, but I can do this all day as well. You are my favorite dessert."

"Come on stud, we have a dinner for you to make purer proclamations," She sighed with a curve to her lips.

He reached out and ran his hand over her softened tresses. "You know, this isn't about your knickers, darlin'. I would bow before you in awe without this. I just don't express myself well enough," Sirius spoke with a gentle tone.

"Luckily, Sirius, I know because I can feel you," She voiced, pressing her fingers to his chest over his heart. "I know just how you feel without words to clutter the air."

"Hurry up, time for dinner," Harry shouted, knocking at the bathroom door.

"Coming," Sirius replied as he led her to the door. "Are you ready, Hermione?"

"More than ready, Sirius."

Sirius knew the next two hours would be taxing, but he would do it. Whatever else comes next, he would gladly face; he had her finally.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got to the Burrow, Arthur was in the sitting room gazing over a magazine about motorbikes. Sirius made a note to talk to him about it later, so they could relate on something. Ginny was sitting with James on the couch and moved to her bag. Sirius sat down and waved at the mother. "Give him here and let me feed him while you go see your mum," Sirius offered.

Ginny seemed gobsmacked but handed him the baby. It was rare for him to do this outside of the Potter's house. Sirius chuckled at the boy and held the bottle. "I did this with your daddy. Oh, was your daddy a crier. I had to rock and sing," The animagus sighed.

Harry stifled a smile and waved his wife along. "Come on, let's go see what mum is up to."

Hermione sat down next to Arthur, and he pulled the witch to him. "My darling adopted daughter, how are you?" Arthur asked her.

"I am fantastic, dad. How about you?" Hermione responded, watching Sirius feed James.

There was something special about his feelings when he took care of the infant. He always eluded warmth and serene emotions. Knowing the new development of their relationship, it made her blush lightly.

"I am doing well. Your mum is quite twitchy about the new project I have. Sirius, you have an education with motorbikes, might I ask you some questions later?" Arthur probed, watching the animagus place an ankle on his other knee as he fed the boy.

"Yes, I would love to help. I haven't had a chance to work on one in decades," Sirius sighed with a nod.

"So what have you been doing at work?" Arthur asked Hermione.

"It is close to all the same, I've had Susan finish editing my latest bill," Hermione replied with a nod.

Arthur made a face, shaking his head. "That witch. I suppose I'll have to grow fond of her. I don't like how they came to be."

"I don't mind her, as a witch," Hermione mumbled, running fingers through her hair.

"Hm? You don't? That is mighty big of you, dear," Arthur declared with a cynical expression.

"Hermione Granger! Get your rear in my kitchen, now!" Molly shouted, and Hermione sighed.

"I will be back dad," Hermione conveyed before walking into the kitchen.

Sirius glanced over at Arthur who had folded his fingers together. "I suppose there is a reason you both have come over?" The older man inquired.

The animagus tilted his head, and his lips pinched. "Nothing gets by you, Arthur," Sirius noted.

"Believe it or not, Sirius, I pay more attention to my children than I suggest. She is my daughter; she has been since her parents decided to stay in Australia. She was before, but I tried very hard not to push the subject until she needed us. I won't tell her how to live her life, but I will most certainly warn the man who is pursuing her to be careful. She has a large family…" Arthur trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius exhaled and rocked his head as he placed the burp cloth over his shoulder and patted the infant. "You know the circumstances were muddled before. However, my feelings for her are very genuine. She's nervous for both of you to accept her choice. I'm even more so, but I understand why you feel apprehensive."

"I am glad you understand, I'm quite off-putted by it. You best treat her well, Sirius Black. I don't concern myself with this magical bond and all the business that comes with it. I am worried that my daughter is going to wake up years from now when you have had your fill and fret about her life yet again. My son ruined her for near a decade. I can't watch her go through that again."

Sirius frowned and motioned agreement. "Arthur, I would rather die again. Repeatedly. I would never want to hurt her. There isn't much in this life that I am entirely positive about, but one thing is for certain; I have a deep affection for that witch."

Arthur pinched his expression and rubbed his head. "Sirius, you were there when she was a teenager. Barely even old enough to think that wizards were dashing. How do you go from being a man tending to a young witch, to a man contending to be with her while she is grown? I have to grasp it." Arthur finished, and Sirius chewed his bottom lip.

"I can't tell you how the time changed. I don't even know how to go about explaining the differences. What I can tell you is when you walk through your life after death has kissed your brow, you see it differently. When I took my first breath in this lifetime, all I knew is I needed to find her. I knew she brought me back somehow. She holds the best parts of me, Arthur," Sirius declared as the infant burped and started cooing, so Sirius grabbed his chair for him.

"Promise me that you would impale yourself on a basilisk fang before you let her down," Arthur said with a stern expression.

The animagus ran his fingers over James chewing on his pacifier before he slumped toward the patriarch. "The bonding isn't complete. As it stands right now, if we do not seal it and she doesn't have my child, she could lose magic, her chances at children and quite possibly her youth. If we do seal it, I will lose my magic, likely indefinitely. I am willing never to cast another spell again if it is going to make her happy, Arthur. I am willing to give up being a wizard for her."

Arthur seemed as if someone punched his chest as he leaned back on the couch and coughed. "Pardon me; you said lose your ability to use magic indefinitely?"

Sirius slowly nodded. "Yes. Now, she believes we are still at an impasse on which road we would take if there is no way around this, but I'm not. If before the deadline is complete and we don't have an answer, I'll metaphorically fall on the sword for her. She's my goddess, Arthur. There is no doubt in my mind about that."

The balding man hemmed as he scrubbed his face. "You swear to me that you aren't just saying this to impress me?"

"I swear to you on Harry's life. If a month before the spell is complete and we have no secondary option, I will give up every shred of magic just for her. I am hers, always."

Arthur extended his hand out, and Sirius took it. "I will hold you to your word, Sirius. You take care of her. It is abundantly clear that she would do the same for you."

"She tried. She was packed up and ready to leave when Harry told her the news. I stopped her at the door and made her go back inside. I am not about to see the brightest witch I have ever met give up everything for me."

The patriarch squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "That's a good man. I trust you to be careful with her. She may not be my blood, but she is my family."

They released their grip as Sirius rocked his head. "Yes, well, she is the reason I exist. It is high time I love her like it."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. "Now, we need to figure out how to tell my wife."

"I have an idea how," Sirius huffed. "You won't like it, but it will cut straight to the point."

Meanwhile, Hermione was being sat in front of flat listings. Molly was pointing out different ones close to where Bill and Fleur's new house was. "See, dear, they are all affordable. Then William can come check on you, and you can take care of my granddaughter."

"But, mum, I don't want to move. I want to live with Sirius," Hermione sighed, trying to have patience.

"Tosh, Hermione. He is going to run around with witches soon. You don't want to deal with his drunken antics."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and Harry for help. "Mum, she wants to live with Sirius because she wants too, not because she has to," Ginny pushed.

"Why the sudden desire to stay with Sirius? Don't you want to seek out the companionship of your own stature eventually? Sirius Black can hardly hold his weight in water," Molly snapped, causing Hermione to grimace.

"Because I'm dating him!" Hermione shouted, then covered her mouth in surprise.

"No! You're not!" Molly screamed, her face a bright shade of copper.

Sirius ran into the room and skidded to the group. "Okay, this isn't what it sounds like, Molly," Sirius tried as he approached the matron.

Molly grabbed a large wooden spoon on the counter and started pelting him with it. "I told you! I told you to stay away from my family, Sirius Black! You are shagging one of my daughters!" She hollered and continued her attack.

He was shielding his head as she was smacking him, causing Harry to try and politely come between them. "Mum, please, listen," Harry grumbled as she halted her spoon.

Her weapon went right under Harry's nose. "You allowed this? Harry Potter, I expected more from you!"

Hermione stood up next to Sirius and checked his face. "Are you alright?" she whispered, and the animagus motioned concurrence.

"Please just listen?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Firstly, I haven't shagged her," Sirius growled, and Hermione nudged him.

"Try to salvage this by not putting your foot in your mouth," Harry turned back to him and huffed. "Mum, he is absolutely crazy about her," Harry finished as he returned his gaze to the heated matriarch.

"Tell me why I should even allow this," Molly growled, waving the spoon in the air. "It is certifiable that this has gone on!"

"Okay, alright, everyone, take a breath," Sirius declared, patting Harry on the back. "Go on, sit down."

Harry complied and sat next to his wife as Sirius tucked Hermione under his arm. "Mum, he is good to me, really," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "He waited even to say anything about his feelings until he knew for sure that I had any for him."

"He is old enough to have participated in having children your age, Hermione," Molly snapped, her eyes still wild with anger.

"Not anymore," Sirius rumbled with a tight expression. "I'm not preying on her, Molly. I adore her and the woman she is. When I came back, there is no connection between knowing who she was to who she is now. Believe me; I've gone through this argument in my head more than I care to talk about. However, when everything is said and done, I would rather make her happy in whatever position she grants me than to worry that I am too old for her."

"You _are_ too old for her, Sirius!" Molly hissed. "You don't want the same life she deserves. We know good and well the company you keep," she stated with a nod.

"Mum, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you; Sirius Black is here to stay. I don't want anyone else, and I don't want to move away from him." Hermione said with a scowl. "If you can't accept that, well, we don't have to come over anymore. Regardless of where this leads, Sirius and I are going to see it through together."

Molly's lower lip quivered. "Darling, I love you and only want the best for you. I want you to have children and get married."

"If she wants it, then I will make it happen for her. We spend most of our days feeling each other's emotions deeply with this bond. I know Hermione Granger probably better than she knows herself. If there is ever a moment of her craving those things, I will manifest them for her. Even if I have to give up losing magic to do it."

"Sirius, we talked about this, you aren't going to give up that for me," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

Molly frowned at the couple and waved her tool. "Wait, what is this talk of losing magic?"

Hermione exhaled and started to explain at length what had happened that morning. Detailing the intricacy of their revelation with the new translations and the argument that led them to this; Hermione couldn't see her life without Sirius Black in it. It was well spoken, and Sirius radiated pride and relief that she knew just how to explain it thoroughly and soundly; things he indeed lacked at being able to do.

"I have always liked him, mum. Since his return, he has been a true companion and loving friend. He never encouraged a concept of me being an interest or toeing out of the lines of platonic until last night. I had crossed the line first. He waited for me to do so, very patiently I might add. Everything else we were doing was a buildup to where we ended up; knowing that this isn't just two people supporting each other, but two people who couldn't see living without the other." Hermione concluded with a nod, and Sirius rubbed her shoulder.

"One of you might lose the ability to use magic?" Molly questioned, now wholly disengaged from her fury.

"Yes, I know she doesn't like that I am saying it, but I'll more than be willing to do so if it comes to that. I want her to have the life she desires, but she won't be able to without magic and the ability to have children." Sirius said before kissing Hermione's hair.

"This is something I am going to argue," she stopped when he pivoted her body and kissed her.

"No, darlin', you saved me, and I'll save you, understood? I wouldn't be alive without you, and your family will send me back to the veil if I don't take care of you. End of discussion," Sirius murmured, tucking a loose ringlet behind her ear.

"Sirius," she tried again, and he shook his head.

"No, love. My turn," he sighed and kissed her forehead.

Molly observed them and could now see the true nature of their relationship. For as strong as Hermione was, she could only yield to a stronger wizard. It was utterly beautiful to the matron.

"Well, no one is losing magic tonight," Molly huffed and reached over, patting Sirius. "Let's get you a drink before we have dinner. I'm sorry that I was so heated."

Sirius grinned over at her and sighed. "I would say it was a surprise, Molly, but it wasn't. I was expecting curses to be flung at me; you are losing your touch."

She pointed the spoon at him again. "Don't test me, Sirius. The night is not over." She grumbled and pulled away, marching toward the entrance to the kitchen. "Arthur, darling, come sit in here with the baby? I will be finishing up dinner soon."

Hermione buried her face into Sirius's torso, and he smiled as he felt her thrum against his own feelings. She was happy, really sincerely relieved and happy. He would do everything in his power to keep her that way from now on.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione stirred and felt rough fingers on her bare skin. Sirius's facial hair ran against her back as the softness of his lips moved between her shoulder blades. The witch stretched a little, and the man behind her ran his hand firmly over her hip. "Darlin', I'm randier than a Horned Tail during mating season," Sirius whispered before she felt the sharpness of his teeth on her skin.

"Mm, Sirius, we can't chance it, you know," she said with a sleepy sultry tone.

She felt his member rest between her legs, running over her. "Please," he huffed, rubbing his nose over her neck.

"You know the implications if anything like that happens," Hermione mumbled rocking her head back.

Sirius reached around her hip and softly caressed the tender spot he was looking for. "Are you sure?" He asked through a grin as she moaned.

"Don't be so naughty, Sirius," She groaned.

The zealous man nipped at her as he played with her emotions in his fingers; stringing her along with the potent arousal she could feel coming off of him. Hermione arched, and his lips caressed her neck under her ear. "My love, please?" He breathed.

Hermione sighed and pulled away, surprising the animagus. However, she dug into the nightstand and hemmed. "I thought we might try something of a more muggle way. I don't want you to chance getting me pregnant and to lose your magic, but it was clear to me that you are relentless."

She handed him a small wrapper, and his eyes widened. "This is," he stopped, and she nodded.

"Are you going actually to use it, Pads? You have me wet and ready."

"You planned this?" He huffed, pulling her body to him.

Hermione beamed before he kissed her and started crawling down her body. He attacked her with vim, causing her to cry and arch. His tongue was fantastic, and she became the tool to his passions; it was thrumming through their bond. He was excited beyond belief.

"Sirius, come here," Hermione groaned and tugged his hair.

The animagus pulled away with a huge moan. "Are you sure, love?" he hissed against her abdomen.

"Padfoot, please," Hermione huffed.

She heard the wrapper, and the man rumbled. "Darlin' you are so gorgeous…" he trailed off, causing her to look down at him.

He was kneeling in front of her and tossed his head back as he slid on the protection. The witch sighed and pitched her head back in a loud whine as he rubbed the inside of her thighs. Hermione waggled a finger at him once she glanced back at him. "Come on, Sirius Black. Make me scream."

Sirius exhaled and crawled between her thighs. "Are you already?" he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

Hermione kissed him and nodded. "Yes, of course," she murmured.

It was a simple action. Sirius slid into her as he belonged there, and she shuddered, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her eyes dilated as Sirius breathed deeply, keeping eye contact with her. He wasn't entirely inside of her yet, just testing the water. The animagus smiled and choked on a small laugh. "Wow, darlin', you are tight," He breathed with a grin. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. He joined her completely and hissed. "Merlin, Hermione, what am I going to do? You are so nice I just want to live here."

"Imagine it bare," Hermione sighed and hummed. "Sirius, I adore you so much."

Sirius pulled her legs over his shoulders and pushed her further into the bed. "Darlin', you are my Aphrodite, my muse, my goddess," He hummed and earnestly paced himself.

Hermione sighed and moved, but he could feel her discomfort. Immediately he maneuvered them on the bed and had her in his lap. "Better, love?"

She bobbed her head and ran a hand over his chest as they kissed again. It was close and caused the sticky feeling of skin on skin with sweat all the sweeter. Sirius coaxed a rhythm for her while guiding her hips and nuzzling her neck. It was magical. Nothing short.

Had he really lived his entire life without knowing how to feel this close to someone? The caress of her feelings against his. The texture of her pleasure surrounding him. Her hand running against his chest and the other caressing him around his neck. Her sighs and cries his very own anthem.

"I love you," he sighed, against her neck, just under her ear.

"Oh, Sirius," She paused through panting. "Tell me again?"

"I love you," He murmured, running his hand over her flesh, ending its journey at her jawline. "I love you, Hermione," He repeated staring at her glinting eyes.

The world closed in on them, creating a bubble for the couple decreeing themselves. Hermione curled her arms around his shoulders in a passionate stroke and pulling herself closer as he increased her pace. He, a man of little words declared his affection vocally for her. Hermione announced hers through his own language; she pressed forth until they were lost in ecstasy.

Her last words that night… "I love you, Sirius Black."

His last thoughts in that dark early morning were of the woman that curled up in his arms. He did however have a growing fear; would she still want him if he couldn't be Sirius Black any longer?

 **After enough rubber to put stock into Trojan…**

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Fleur. October had come and gone, it was Halloween. They were in the Burrow celebrating someone's birthday; a certain animagus to be precise. His idea to have a funky autumn themed party as his November birthday was in the middle of the week. The curly-haired witch was sipping some wine as the women were discussing their children.

"James has taken to hair pulling finally," Ginny sighed after a full gulp of her drink. "It has been an experience."

"Bill and I are going to visit my zizter," Fleur smirked waving her hand. "Z'e iz 'aving a baby."

"Speaking of babies, when are you and Sirius going to decide?" Ginny finally asked Hermione.

The witch chewed her lips while contemplating a proper answer. Dating Sirius had not really been any different than before. He still was as gentle and sweet with her. The added bonus of love declaration was the amount of steamy shagging they had added to their time together. It was amazing how well he could read her body; the sex was always on point. Hermione had been adamant on keeping their stock of protection available on top of a very tight potion routine. There was no way this was going to go off by accident.

"No babies, none soon at least," Hermione sighed.

Fleur scowled while drinking her glass. When she set it down, she wagged an index finger at her. "'ermione, you need to t'ink about it."

"No, I really don't. I need him to always be Sirius, that's what I need. He will not be the same without magic, and I can't handle the unkindness to the life he has suffered… no, we don't need to talk about it." Hermione said firmly as her fingertips ran against the stem of the glass.

"Hermione believes she is saving him from regret," Ginny clarified with a shake of her head. "Which is completely mental."

The curly-haired witch rolled her eyes with a dramatic pose. "Well, I would have to be to be dating that," She said and pointed to the man who entered with George and him wearing animal ears.

Sirius practically skipped over to her and waggled his eyebrows. "I bought you something while we were out," He declared, his grin grew wolfish. "It is skimpy and bright red."

Hermione snorted and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's your birthday and you bought me something?" She asked with a risen brow.

"Well, yes," He paused and glanced at the other women. "I get to unwrap it later," Sirius snickered while waggling his eyebrows.

George snorted shaking his head. "Mate, you are going to wear her out."

"Not true, Georgie. He has far more to work for than you think," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron and Susan entered through the front door and caused the conversation full stop. It was still rather uncomfortable that they all still had to come to parties. Sirius scooped Hermione closer and kissed her hair as they approached.

"Happy early Birthday, Sirius," Ron mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Ron. Hello, Susan, you're looking well," Sirius declared.

Ginny hemmed. "Hermione, maybe we can go get refilled and tell Angelina Sirius going to open gifts soon?"

Sirius huffed and nuzzled Hermione's hair. "I don't know why you lot would get me gifts. I can buy anything I want or need… aside from this stunning woman. She is priceless," He responded and his lips found her cheek.

"Marauder's and their treasure," Hermione snickered as she pulled away.

"Damn straight, love," Sirius snorted with a bright smile.

Ginny giggled as she took Hermione's arm. "Come on. Mum might accuse him of trying to shag you in the bathroom again," The redhead teased as she pulled Hermione with her.

Fleur tossed her hair and her lips curled as she viewed Sirius. "Ziriuz, you 'ave 'ermione nearly glowing," She remarked.

The animagus shrugged and leaned against the tall Weasley. "I do try. It's too hard on me to feel her unhappy so I've made it a goal of mine to make sure she never is."

George tugged Sirius's face wolf ear and slumped over his shoulder. "Padfoot certainly has her laughing more."

Ron was visibly uncomfortable, but Susan smile and nodded. "It's good. Everyone deserves happiness. Are you fairly content yourself?" She asked him.

"Oh, yes. Never in my life did I think this part would be the easy one. Even if I can't find words, she feels it so my life has become reasonably simple."

"It doesn't bother you at all that she is roughly ten years younger?" Ron questioned, a tight shift of his lips announced it was a jab.

"On the contrary, I think she needed someone a bit more mature in her life," Sirius paused and waggled his eyebrows at Fleur. "It makes the dirty stuff fun, doesn't it?"

The French witch giggled and nodded. "A bit, Ziriuz," she murmured with a tilt of her head.

"Hard to say that when she is more mature than all of us," George teased and rolled his eyes.

Ron was still mildly struggling. "When are you going to talk about children?"

"I feel that after the first of the year I will pursue it. We will prepare the paperwork and such so she will have control of the Black estate. Even if I don't slide a ring on her pretty little finger, I'll make sure she can still get into my vault in case I become a limp squib." Sirius announced with a bob of his head.

Fleur frowned as George pulled away from the animagus. "There has to be another way, Sirius. Bill says he is working double time on some of the former script in the area. He went all the way to the Egyptian ministry to see if he could get some answers from some of the older script readers," George responded, patting the wizard on the shoulder.

Susan exhaled, rubbing her stomach. "It just seems like a waste if either of you lose the ability to use magic."

Arthur came into the room from the kitchen with James in his arms. "Good evening," he announced as he maneuvered to the armchair.

Susan walked over and sat on the sofa near him. "Good evening, Arthur. How are you tonight?"

"Well as I could be. James is fussy tonight so I'm giving his mother a break," Arthur told her as he rocked the infant who was indeed trying to start up a fuss.

Sirius flopped over and lounged in the armchair across the arms, tilting his head back at the man. "He just knows what he wants. Harry was so much like that. Determined to be the center of attention." He declared with a tiny curve to his lips.

George waved Ron to go sit with his girlfriend as Fleur sat at the edge of the couch. "Well, Fred was quiet until he learned he was meant for mischief," George snickered.

"Speaking of mischief, did you get me that prototype? I want to try it on your mum tonight," Sirius teased with a grin.

"Best be careful, Sirius. She might curse you and then Hermione will be out of sorts," Arthur warned him, but couldn't help his smile.

"Sirius is almost as good as a replacement. He has been helping around the shop when he's too bored to be at home while Hermione works," George declared, sitting on the floor next to the animagus.

"It is almost too funny when a child tries using the single use wands in the store and I turn into a large dog. I think he has sold more of them because of that than anything," Sirius laughed as he patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"Hermione is more irked with me making you the snapping books. How many times as she come across them in the house now?" George asked Sirius.

Fleur gasped covering her mouth. "O' poor 'ermione. Ziriuz, be careful not to upset her."

"Oh, she has been a soldier about my new love for the Wheezes. I think she is just happy I found something to enjoy when we aren't," He paused and saw Arthur's scowl. "Together," he cleaned up what he was going to say.

"It has been, interesting," Ron grumbled.

"Don't be too upset Ronnie. We're lucky a marauder is even interested in our shop. All of his prototypes he spent the money on, so it has been profitable for us," George said with a smirk.

Molly walked into the room with a bundle of gifts, followed by the rest of the witches. Sirius jerked into a proper seated position. "I said I didn't want presents," he groaned.

"Don't get too excited, Sirius, they are all handmade," Angelina declared with a laugh.

Hermione set down the bundle on the floor in front of George and kiss Sirius's forehead. "You'll like them, I promise," She whispered.

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips. "I know," he sighed.

"Harry and Bill should be here anytime," Ginny said as she leaned over her father and hugged his shoulders.

Sirius ignored the room as his thumb ran in Hermione's palm. He really didn't care about the party. However, he knew Hermione wanted to celebrate. It still stunned him that his greatest gift was standing right next to him. The world could be muted and he would still be the happiest man alive, again.

However, as nice as that night was… there was something far more sinister at work. It wasn't a villain or a Death Eater. It was the thing that they loved most about their connection. What if the one thing that brought them together was the thing that would kill one of them?


End file.
